Kingdom Hearts: Guardians of Destiny
by ichigosoragoku87
Summary: In order to combat the Overtakers with Xehanort as the leader, the Heroes of Light must search for the Musketeers so the worlds and Kingdom Hearts can be saved. Sequel to Birth By Awakening.
1. Shibusen

Kingdom Hearts: Guardians of Destiny

Chapter 1: Shibusen

Bobby was slicing through Heartless holograms in the training room with the gravity set at 100 times normal.

Computer: **Hologram training complete. Setting gravity back to normal.**

Bobby: (dismisses Keyblade) Whew! Guess that's enough training for today.

Bobby walked out of the training room and, for some reason, found everyone arguing and bickering.

Bobby: (tries to talk over) Guys. Guys. Guys!

He knew it wouldn't work trying to talk over them so instead he pulled out an air horn and proceeded to use it.

Tidus: (hands over ears) What the hell Bobby?

Ichigo: You trying to make us deaf?

Bobby: (sets air horn down) Sorry, I was trying to talk to you guys but WITH ALL THE BICKERING I COULDN'T!

Everyone: Sorry...

Bobby: Okay so WHY was everyone arguing?

Sere: Steve's saying he's going to be the chosen Musketeer. Same with the twins.

And the three then started arguing which caused a vein to appear on Bobby's forehead.

Bobby: SHUT UP!

Steve, Tylor, and Tim stopped arguing as they sat down on the couch and didn't say another word.

Bobby: (sigh) Sorry for that. Listen you guys Merlin said that the Gods chose the ones to be the next Musketeers but what I REALLY want to know is why everyone else was arguing?

Sora: Well Joey and Tristan were arguing over who drank the last soda, Ichigo and Renji always argue with each other, as for everyone else, guess it got kind of crazy.

Bobby: Alright guess that clears...uh where's Dante, Alucard, Vegeta, and Chris?

The four then stepped out of Bobby's room looking annoyed.

Chris: We were getting massive headaches from everyone's bickering so we went into the only quiet room in the ship.

Vegeta: I'm just glad it stopped before I had to kill someone.

Alucard & Dante: Same.

Bobby let out a small chuckle and he and the four went over to the others as everything was officially calm. Seras then came out of the cabin now wearing new clothing. Her Hellsing uniform was now red and she had her right eye covered by her hair.

Bobby: Seras. Didn't know you were having headaches from the arguing too?

Seras: Actually I was sitting in my room changing my clothing. We're facing a group of enemies stronger than us so I might as well dress for the battle. I was also talking with Pip.

Bobby: (confused) Huh?

Alucard: When a vampire drinks a person's blood they also absorb their souls. When Police Girl drank the mercenary's blood, she also drank his soul.

Bobby: (shocked) Wow. I'll keep that in mind for future notice.

Bobby then walked over to the computer and noticed it said "Shibusen".

Bobby: Gang, we've arrived in Shibusen.

Tidus: The place where that Death guy lives?

Bobby: The same one who's NOT going to reap your souls.

Tidus and Sora let out sighs of relief as everyone got ready to depart.

Clover: You better not be tricking us.

Bobby: You guys know I wouldn't.

Shea: (laughed) Because Bobby sucks at jokes.

Bobby then took a kunai and tossed it at Shea as it grazed the top of his head while Shea had fear of death look on his face and was completely still.

Ed: You know, that reminds me of the time I almost got my head chopped off by a butcher knife.

Zack: Hehe. Sounds like you almost got turned into chopped shrimp.

A large vein appeared on Ed's head as was about to dive at Zack to attack him but Goku and Al were holding him back.

Ed: (furious) WHO'RE YOU CALLING SOMEONE SO SMALL THAT THEY COULD EASILY TAKE ONE FOOT INSIDE YOUR BODY AND REARRANGE YOUR ORGANS?

Al: (to Zack, sweat drop runs down head) Brother doesn't like being made fun of for his height.

Zack: (surprised) I got it.

Reno: Note to self: Don't insult the kid's size.

Stephen: Okay so before things get crazy, can we go ahead and go to Shibusen?

Bobby pressed the button on his cyber-arm and everyone was beamed down to Shibusen's surface. Once they arrived they were in a town covered in the night sky with a very creepy moon laughing in the sky.

Tim: That is one freaky moon!

Jim & Aladdin: Ditto.

Bobby: It creeped me out too at first but you'll get used to it. Come on, I'll lead you guys to the academy.

Bobby floated up and dashed off into the sky while the rest of the gang followed. Soon the gang finally arrived at the Death Weapon Meister Academy where four familiar faces to Bobby was waiting for them.

Bobby: (waves) Mako! Soul! Black Star! Tsubaki!

Mako was about 14 to 15 years old was wearing a normal schoolgirl uniform and a trench coat, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. Her hair was ashe blonde and in pigtails.

Mako: Welcome back Bobby!

The boy next to her was Soul Eater Evans. On his head he had on a sweatband that has a sticker with his name on it and round logo with the words 'E-A-T' on it wrapped around his white hair, which was swept to one side. He had red eyes and his clothing consisted of a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. He also had a pair of maroon pants on and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles.

Soul: (hands in pockets) Took ya long enough.

The boy with the spiky blue hair like a star was Black Star. He had green eyes and he had clothing of a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, white trousers that are black from the knees down and a little short from being normal jeans. On the front of his collar there were two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretched down from the top to the breast of his shirt. On his fingers he wore gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and a band across the back of both hands with a star on it.

Black Star: Bobby's back! And just in time too!

The woman standing with Black Star was Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. She had on a plae yellow outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star on the chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg above the knee and had white boots on as well. She wore a sash similar to Black Star's.

Tsubaki: We missed you.

Bobby and the gang landed on the steps of the academy in front of the four.

Bobby: Guys, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Black Star, and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Soul and Tsubaki are Maka and Black Star's Weapons.

Sora: Then you guys are Meisters right?

Maka & Black Star: Yeah.

?: I heard Bobby came back. Is it true?

Bobby: And this is Death the Kid, Lord Death's son.

Death the Kid, or mainly called Kid, was dressed in a standard black business suit with rectangles. His undershirt is a formal whit shirt with a metallic skull resting under his collar, which he uses as a tie. On the left side of his black hair was three white stripes that stopped in the middle of his hair. His eyes were ember eyes but not like Vantias and Xehanort's since his were lighter.

Kid: Father's been waiting for you Bobby. I'll take you to him.

As Kid led everyone inside, the gang was awed by the mass of Meisters and their Weapons in human forms attending the school and of how large the school was.

Sora: Whoa. This is so cool!

Kid: There's a lot of gifted students here that Father admires.

They finally arrived in the main hall and saw Lord Death waiting for them along with Kid's Weapons Patty and Liz Thompson, who both wore matching cowgirl outfits but Patty had short blond hair while Liz's was longer.

Death: Yo Bobby!

Liz: Nice to see ya again.

Patty: Hullo Bobby!

Bobby: Patty and Liz are Kid's Weapons and trusted partners.

Death: Glad to see you brought the rest of your friends. (holds up hand) Nice to meet you all.

Cloud: Nice to meet you too sir.

Death: No need for formalites, we're all friends here.

Masane: Didn't you say you had something for Bobby?

Kid: (turns to Death) Shall I?

Death: (nods)

Kid reached into his pocket and pulled out a fleur-de-lis necklace and handed it to Bobby.

Bobby: A necklace?

Death: Strangest thing was that a man in a brown cloak came to the school wearing it.

Riku: Where is this man?

Maka: (sadly) He's...dead.

Everyone: Huh?

Soul: It seemed he was badly wounded when he came here. The last thing he told us before he faded away was "The Musketeer of Light will soon be shown to all."

Terra: Musketeer of Light? Must be the one that's supposed to be chosen by Cosmos.

Tidus: (scratches head) Now that I've been thinking about it, the name Cosmos sounds strangely familiar to me.

Cloud: Same here. Feels like Tidus and I've met her before.

Gabranth: As have I.

Cecil: The same for me as well.

Black Star: (heads behind head) Who's this Cosmos chick anyway?

Kid: (punches the top of Black Star's head) You idiot! Cosmos is the Goddess of Harmony and Light!

Black Star: (rubs head) Ow! Well I didn't know that!

Kid: (sigh) You would have if you've been paying attention in class.

Black Star: (locks heads with Kid) You calling me stupid?

Kid: Didn't have to. You said it yourself.

Black Star: (yells) That's it!

Kid and Black Star started fighting as the two were in a fight cloud as they yelled and threw their punches as sweat-drops ran down Bobby, Maka, Soul, Patty and Liz, and Tsubaki's heads.

Maka: Star and Kid don't exactly get along well.

Zack: (chuckle) Looks like it.

Soul then walked over to the two and pulled them off each other as they were covered in bruises.

Soul: (drops Black Star and Kid, sighs) You guys got to give it a rest.

Kid got up and fixed his suit while Tsubaki came over and helped Black Star up.

Kid: I'm going to head back to my room Father. See you later everyone. Come on Patty, Liz.

Liz and Patty followed Kid as the three left the main hall.

Death: I should be leaving as well. I've already informed Dr. Franken Stein that you'd be back Bobby. He's been working on something special for your cyber-arm.

Cyborg: You think this Dr. Stein guy will get me an upgrade for my hardware?

Death: (chuckles) Of course. Later!

And Death vanished in a flash.

Black Star: (flexes muscles) If anyone needs the Great Black Star, I'll be practicing in the training room! Ready Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: I am Star. Let's go.

Black Star and Tsubaki walked off, leaving Soul and Maka with Bobby and the gang.

Maka: So Bobby, how did you guys know about the Musketeers?

Mickey: Merlin informed us before we came here.

Snow: And Xehanort's group is going around calling themselves the Overtakers, a definite sign that we need to find the Musketeers fast our it's adios worlds.

Soul: The old bald geezer is still alive?

Vegeta: Him and Vanitas.

Maka: Ohh I hate that guy! He's nothing but a cold, heartless bastard!

Ven: Yeah and the fact he's the darker half of my heart and he looks exactly like Sora.

Maka & Soul: (gasps)/Whoa.

Aqua: Not only that but he controls the Unversed because he's an Unversed himself.

Soul: Is there anything we DON'T know?

Bobby: There's a whole universe of Princesses in danger and we have to find Keybearers to help us.

Soul: (sigh) God damn it...

Just then Soul and Goku's stomachs began to growl.

Goku: (chuckles) Guess my stomach says it's time to eat.

Soul: Same here. Maka you hungry?

Maka: A little. We'll take you to the cafeteria to get some food.

Mystery: Sounds like a plan.

Maka and Soul led everyone to the cafeteria but Stephen wasn't going with them.

Bobby: Something wrong?

Stephen: Nah. There's just somewhere I need to be real fast. I'll meet up with you guys later.

Stephen and the gang walked off in opposite directions. Stephen then stopped once he was outside the academy.

Stephen: Any luck with finding the Musketeers yet?

Just then a man in a black coat appeared before Stephen. He pulled down his hood and revealed he had red spiky hair with black tips and blue eyes.

Man: Nothing so far. Why are you still with Bobby?

Stephen: Genesis, how many times have we been through this? Bobby's my friend and I'm fighting with him no matter what.

Genesis: Need I remind you if it wasn't for his fuck up in Radiant Garden 11 years back, the worlds wouldn't be so screwed up now.

Stephen: He's learned from his mistake. Everyone, including Aqua, forgives him.

Genesis: Aqua? You mean his girlfriend? I saw what happened in London with Rhapadoes.

Stephen: He chose to become a vampire to help Aqua back to normal.

Genesis: And he's now like Victoria and Integra's slave.

Stephen: (annoyed) Seriously Genesis, lay off him. You're acting like he beat the crap out of you or something.

Genesis: (huffs) Whatever. I'm leaving to see if I can find any of the Musketeers.

Stephen waved to Genesis as he disappeared in a flash. Stephen then stared at the sky with a look of concern on his face.

Stephen: (Genesis, what is it about Bobby that makes you hate him?)

He then stared to walk back inside the academy but unknownst to him that a black-coated figure was standing on the highest point of the school. The figure took down their hood and revealed it to be Medusa. But Medusa looked different from last time as she now had black hair and her Overtaker coat had a spider's web patterned around the neck line. Medusa stared at her hand as she chuckled to herself.

Medusa: I'm sorry Archane my sister for stealing your body but I need it if I'm going to get Murasama to join us. And I have a feeling that Maka is going to help me do it.

Medusa then laughed manically as she disappeared through the Portal of Darkness.


	2. Genesis Lava

Kingdom Hearts: Guardians of Destiny

Chapter 2: Genesis Lava

The gang was in the library so they could learn more about the Musketeers, the Overtakers, and the Gods.

Riku: According to this book, it says that there was once a battle between the gods as they chose special warriors to battle for them for dominance of the world.

Tidus: (scratches head) Okay now I KNOW that sounds familiar! But I keep drawing a blank everytime I think about it.

Cecil: It's unusual how you, me, Cloud, and Noah have the names Chaos and Cosmos sounding like we've met them before but in reality we haven't. Why is that?

Sora: Yeah that is weird.

Soul: (tease) Maybe you met them in a dream?

Tidus, Cloud, Cecil, Gabranth: (sarcastically) Hahaha.

Bobby: (chuckles) Easy guys. Okay in the book I've got, it says here that the leader of the Overtakers was someone who was chosen to be a Musketeer but got consumed by the power he craved and was rejected so to get revenge on the gods, he created the Overtakers so he could rule over the worlds with the power of Kingdom Hearts.

Goofy: Garwsh, sounds scary.

Vash: (mouth full of doughnuts) Nothing we can't handle.

Bobby: Vash, are you eating doughnuts?

Vash: (swallows) There was a box sitting on the counter in the ship before we landed in Shibusen.

Mystery: That was MY last box of doughnuts Vash!

Vash: (sweat-drop runs down) Uh well you see... (runs away)

Mystery: (angry, chases) Get your ass back here Vash!

Mystery chased Vash around the library until he caught up with Vash and dragged him back, with Vash covered in bruises and bandages as spirals took over his eyes.

Vash: (dizzy) Sorry...Mystery...I won't eat your doughnuts again.

Mystery: Sorry about that. Don't like it when my stuff gets taken without my approval.

Stephen: Okay where were we? (flips through book) This book here says that a Musketeer wields a sword based on the power they were chosen to guard. The Sacred Sword, the Chaosbringer, and the Dragon Blade were these said swords. It also says that a Musketeer also wears a necklace as a sign to prove who they are.

Bobby then reached into his pocket and pulled out the fleur-de-lis necklace Kid gave to him.

Bobby: (holds necklace up) It wouldn't happen to be this kind of necklace would it?

Stephen turned the next page and was surprised as he turned the book around and showed everyone that the same necklace Bobby was holding had a picture of it in the book.

Terra: Looks like you're holding a Musketeer Necklace Bobby.

Goku: It's like the man said, "The Musketeer of Light will soon be shown to all."

Vegeta: Kakarot's right. It's only a matter of time until the Musketeer shows up.

Just then, the whole school began to shake as everyone jumped right up from their seats.

Aqua: What's going on?

Momo: I think the school's under attack!

Kid is seen hurrying in holding two silver pistols.

Kid: It's Medusa! She's laying an assualt on the academy!

Axel: Then let's go stop the witch!

Roxas: (summons Keyblades) I'm liking Axel's idea!

Donald: (holding staff) Charge!

Kid: Follow me everyone!

The gang followed Kid as they ran through the school and saw the Meisters along with their Weapons fighting the Heartless and Unversed.

Sora: Hey Kid, where's Patty and Liz?

Kid held up his guns showing that Patty and Liz were them.

Sora: Oh yeah. They're Weapons.

Maka: You ready for this Soul?

Scythe Form Soul: You know I'm ready for this.

Just as they reached the doorway leading outside the school, a large Heartless appeared and stop them as it let out a roar. Aqua was motionless as she was horrified by the sight of the Heartless.

Ven: Hey Aqua you okay?

Aqua: (fearful) This...was the Heartless I had to fight to survive in the Realm of Darkness.

Terra: Well this time you won't be alone!

Aqua: Thanks Terra.

Ichigo: Come on guys! Let's kick ass!

Zack: Aw yeah! I'm on fire now!

The Dark Prowler leaped at the gang as they quickly dodged its strike. Kid then unleashed his Death Eagle .42 on the Heartless as Maka swung Soul as she used her Witch-Hunt Slash.

Black Star: The Great Black Star to the rescue!

Black Star then came charging in holding a large shiruken, which actually was Tsubaki in Weapon Form.

Black Star: Eat this you Heartless freak!

He tossed Tsubaki as she became embedded in the Heartless. This gave Bobby the chance to jump on the Heartless and quickly pulled Tsubaki out and tossed her back to Black Star.

Bobby: Maka!

Maka: Time to get to work!

Bobby and Maka teamed up to unleash the Meister's Heart Limit. First Bobby turned Super Saiyan and unleashed the Full Power Energy Wave Barrage as Maka went up close after the blasts and unleashed Scythe Cross-Slash on the Heartless. Next, Soul changed to Human Form so he, Bobby, and Maka could unleash a barrage of kick and punches.

Bobby: I'll sock you into next week!

Maka & Soul: This is what happens when you mess with us!

The Limit ended as Soul changed back to Weapon Form as he and Maka channeled their energy as they fired a Scythe Beam in sync with Bobby's Galick Gun.

The Dark Prowler staggered but swiped at Maka and Bobby as they were knocked into a nearby wall.

Super Saiyan Goku: You'll pay for that!

Super Saiyan Gohan: Right behind you Dad!

Goku and Gohan charged at the Heartless as they grabbed one of its legs and tossed it towards Vegeta.

Super Vegeta: (grins) Perfect.

Vegeta then punched a hole in the Heartless once it came close to him.

Vegeta: Take this!

Vegeta fired his Final Spirit Cannon as the Heartless was sent into the air by the attack.

Aqua: RAHH!

Aqua charged at the Heartless and leaped up high as she came back down and slashed the Heartless, destroying it.

Sora: Way to go Aqua!

Aqua then did her Victory Pose and giggled.

?: (claps) Nicely done Master Aqua.

Riku: Who's there?

The man then walked through the doorway wearing a black coat.

Black Star: An Overtaker!

Kid: What do you want?

Stephen: Relax guys, it's only Genesis but not Rhapadoes.

The man then pulled down his hood revealing his face to everyone.

Genesis: Genesis Lava. I'm Stephen's best friend.

Bobby: Nice to meet you Genesis.

Genesis: (huffs)

Bobby: What?

Genesis: Bobby Murasama. The son of Keyblade Master Eraqus Murasama. Lives in Land of Departure until good old Xehanort used the darkness to destroy it, causing you and Aqua to change it to Castle Oblivion.

Riku: Wait. Castle Oblivion was your guys' home?

Aqua: Yes, it was.

Bobby: It was also the perfect place to keep Ven safe until we could heal his broken heart.

Genesis: Yeah yeah, touching story.

Dante: Someone's cranky. What's your deal kid?

Genesis: I'm no kid Son of Sparta and the reason for my attitude is for me to know and for you to not care so let's get moving and find Medusa and take her out.

As Genesis headed out the doorway, the gang got a little concerned about him.

Gohan: I'm getting a bad vibe from him.

Chokei: Yeah, what's his deal anyway? He hates Bobby for some reason.

Stephen: Genesis's childhood wasn't exactly a good one. He got disappointed in his life too many times. I was the only person who cared about him. He and I are close. Don't be too hard on him okay guys?

Vegeta: Just as long as he doesn't go Sasuke on us.

Bobby then glared at him due to the comment.

Vegeta: Sorry. Didn't mean it that way.

Bobby: It's okay. Still trying to deal with it.

Stephen: Don't worry guys. Genesis may act heartless but he's a good guy once you get to know him.

Chris: Whatever you say Stephen...

The gang followed Stephen outside where Genesis was waiting for them.

Shea: So Genesis, you know where Medusa is?

Genesis: I would if I had the ability to sense where she is but I don't. That's were YOU guys come in.

Bobby: You want us to hone in on her life-force right?

Genesis: Yes genius.

Bobby got a little annoyed from the comment but ignored it as he closed his eyes and began to search for Medusa.

Cloud: Any luck?

Bobby opened his eyes.

Bobby: She's under us.

Sora: What do you mean?

?: She's in the underground area of Shibusen.

Everyone turned to see a man in a white lab coat standing in the doorway. He is a tall man with silver-gray hair and large round glasses. He has a large screwbolt going through his head. It's also noticable that he has stitches on both his whole body and his lab coat.

Bobby: Dr. Stein!

Stein: Hey Bobby. Glad I came just in time. I've got something for ya!

Stein reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small cylinder shaped object having the same design as Bobby's cyber-arm and Cyborg's body. Stein tossed it to Bobby as he grabbed it.

Bobby: What does it do?

Stein: Attach it to your arm and you'll see.

Bobby noticed it had a small key-like indent on the bottom and placed it on his cyber-arm as it suddenly sunk into the arm, disappearing.

Beast Boy: Where'd it go?

Electricity surged around Bobby's cyber-arm as his arm suddenly turned into a large rail gun, which stunned everyone, including Bobby.

Bobby: Whoa!

Stein: That's not all it can do. Machine Gun.

At the sound of Stein's voice, the Rail Gun turned into a Machine Gun which brought more awe to the gang.

Mystery: That's definately gonna be helpful in the future.

Stein: It's voice-activated so say whatever weapon you want say guns, swords, knifes, yadda yadda, and boom! It's there for your use.

Cyborg: (excitement) Dude! You got one for me?

Stein: Sorry man. I don't have anymore materials to make another one.

Cyborg: Ah no biggie. (mumbles) Lucky...

Genesis: Okay then. Bobby, Stein. You two know where Medusa's at. Care to take us there?

Bobby: No problem. Instant Transmission will get us there.

Bobby and Goku split up the group into two different sections as they connected together and the two used their Instant Transmission and soon everyone was now underground of the academy.

Riku: A little dark here don't ya think?

Stein: Nothing to get worked up over right?

Sora, Donald, Goofy: Nu-uh!

Kid: Stay close to us otherwise you'll easily get lost here.

Bobby: Alright boys and girls, (summons Keyblade) let's rock!

Dante: Hey that's my line!

Everyone readied their weapons as Bobby and Stein led the gang as they made their way down the halls of the underground.

Bobby: Maka, Soul have you two had any problems with the Black Blood lately?

Soul: Nope. Haven't let it got ahold of me. Same with Maka.

Sora: What's Black Blood?

Stein: Well Sora, the Black Blood is basically pitch black colored blood cells. However should anyone get infected by it goes completely mad. Luckily the madness has different effects on certain people, like Maka and Soul. For Maka she goes a little crazy and has demented euphoria. For Soul, I'm not sure exactly.

Soul: An oni I call Little Ogre appeared inside my mind after Maka and I got to "enjoy the Black Blood" when we fought Crona and Ragnarok. The little bastard has been trying to get me to use it but overcame it. Still, even after I said no, he's still there trying to get me to use it.

Bobby: Think of it as the Darkness Sora.

Sora: I get it now.

Terra: Looks like we've got to avoid the Black Blood while we're here.

Bobby: It'll be hard to do that Terra when Medusa is the one who created it and can use it whenever she wants. But when Medusa tried to infect me with it, the Keyblade protected me so us with Keyblades are safe from it. Everyone else however...

Vegeta: Hmph. I'm not afraid of it one bit.

Stein: When someone does get infected by it Vegeta it might get scary depending on who it is.

Genesis: So kiddies, the lesson of today is: "Be smart and don't let the Wicked Witch of Shibusen hit you with her Black Blood."

Riku: (sarcastically, rolls eyes) Gee thanks Genesis, we would have never known that.

Genesis: Save the sarcasam for when it's needed.

Without Genesis knowning, Sora and Kairi pulled down on their right eyelid and stuck their tongues out while Riku chuckled. Stein stopped walking as his Weapon Marie Mjolnir, also known as the Demon Hammer, appeared in his right hand.

Marie: You can feel it, can you Stein?

Stein: Yep. You guys ready?

Jim: Ready for what?

And in a flash, Medusa charged at Stein as she appeared from the Corridor of Darkness. She came close to round-house kicking Stein but he used his Weapon to block her attack.

Stein: Always the heads on approach huh Medusa?

Medusa: (chuckles) You do have a way with words Stein my dear. Nice to see that you brought Murasama and his friends. This will be fun for me.

Black Star: Uh how come Medusa looks different from last time?

Kid: It appears her hair's a different color than before.

Medusa: Simple really. My dear sister Archane "lent" me her strength so I would be ready to face you.

Bobby: You mean you stole her body like you did with that little girl awhile back.

Medusa: (laughs) My my such a smart child! You seem to know everything do you? Well then, did you know that your Scythe Master friend Maka Albarn is one of the Princesses of Heart?

Bobby and Maka's eyes went wide while everyone but Stein gasped.

Soul: She's lying just so she can toy with us!

Stein: Unfortunately Soul, the witch is right.

Mickey: Are you sure?

Stein: I knew she was one of the Maidens of Light when Lord Death asked me to test her and Black Star's strength as Meisters. Her soul was the strongest out of all of them. (chuckles) Even stronger than mine.

Maka: (disbelief) This has got to be a dream.

Soul: Maka if this was a dream then I'd be married to Blair and Kid would be totally unorganized and we all know that's never gonna happen.

Kid: I suggest we end the conversations and get on with the battle.

Medusa: (bows) As you wish, Son of Lord Death.

She snapped her fingers and Wizard Heartless, Sorcerer Nobodies, and Flood Unversed appeared at her side.

Masane: (cracks knuckles) Let's do this.

Joey: (activates Duel Disk) Aw yeah dis is gonna be fun!

Cutey Honey: No holding back.

Bobby: CHARGE!

Bobby led the gang as they charged at the enemies while Stein faced off against Medusa.

Bobby: Cloud!

Cloud: This ends here!

Together, the two unleashed their SOLDIER's Heart Limit, which was what they used in their battle against Sephiroth.

Bobby: Farewell!

Cloud: Breaking my limits!

Their Limit made quick work of the Unversed, which left the Heartless and Nobodies.

Sora: Kid!

Kid: Everything must be balanced.

Sora and Kid activated the Symetrical Unison Limit. First Sora Taunted the Heartless so they could only focus on him while Kid fired his guns at them. Next Kid and Sora did the exact same as before but switched roles and this repeated two more times.

Sora: Back off!

Kid: Done perfectly.

The Limit ended when Kid and Sora charged their weapons together and fired a mighty blast that annilated all the Heartless.

Roxas, Xion, and Axel managed to take care of Nobodies, so the gang hurried to Stein to help him.

Stein: You're keeping up pretty well Medusa. You must have been honing your skills to be ready for this battle.

Medusa: Same for you dear Stein.

Black Star: You think you can handle the Great Assassin Black Star and his mighty allies?

Medusa only raised her left hand and a dark orb formed as the Meister's Weapons went to their Human Forms.

Soul: What's she trying?

Medusa then held her hand out and fired the dark orb at the gang. Stein's eyes went wide as he was the only one who knew what Medusa was doing.

Stein: (yells) MAKA GET AWAY NOW!

It was too late as the orb hit Maka right at her chest. Her heart then slowly came out and flew to Medusa as Maka fell down lifeless. Everyone was horrified.

Soul: (screams) MAKA!

Medusa then held Maka's heart in her hand and it disappeared as she laughed manically.

Goku: YOU MONSTER!

Sora: HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!

Terra: (anger) Give back her heart NOW!

Medusa: I will. Only if Bobby casts aside the light and joins us in our conquest for Kingdom Hearts.

Bobby was furious by what Medusa had done.

Bobby: You think I'll give in just so Maka's heart can be returned? (yells) Even if it was the only way, you'd still keep her heart!

Genesis: (thoughts) _He's right. So what's his choice? Fight or give in?_

Black Star: You're going to pay for that you witch. Tsubaki, let's end it!

Tsubaki: Right!

Tsubaki went to Weapon Form as the Uncanny Sword.

Black Star & Tsubaki: SOUL RESONANCE!

Black Star and Tsubaki balanced their Soul Wavelength back and forth as their power began to grow and black marks appeared on Black Star's body. He held Tsubaki tightly in his hand as he gave Medusa a stare of anger.

Black Star: One way or another I'll get Maka's heart back and strike you down bitch!

Kid: We can't let him do it alone. Patty! Liz!

Patty & Liz: Got it!

The two went back to their Weapon Forms as they got ready.

Kid, Patty, & Liz: SOUL RESONANCE!

He synchronized his Soul's wavelength with Patty and Liz's as his lower arms became covered with cannon barrels and three black spikes came out of both of the upper arms.

Kid: For what you've done is unexcusable and for that you will die.

Bobby: This has gone too far! I won't forgive you for this! GAAHHHHH!

With his anger, Bobby transformed to Legendary Super Saiyan as he held his Bonding Friendship tightly in his hand.

Soul: There's no way I'm staying out of this fight. Bobby, you think you could be my Meister until we get Maka back?

Bobby: Sure Soul.

Soul: (grins) I'm gonna enjoy this.

Soul changed to his Scythe Form as Bobby duel-wielded him and his Keyblade together with Soul over his shoulder.

Bobby: I'll save Maka my own way Medusa.

Medusa: (chuckles) Fine then, show me if your light can truly save her!

Bobby & Meisters: FOR MAKA!


	3. Strength From Within

Kingdom Hearts: Guardians of Destiny

Chapter 3: Strength From Within. A Second Stage Bankai?

Everyone banded together as they fought Medusa. Bobby was wielding Soul with no problems at all with him not being a Meister. However the fight had lasted for a long time as everyone was getting worn out.

Soul: Hey Bobby. I don't think we'll be able to beat Medusa. Most of us are getting exhasted.

Bobby: I'm going to give up. I'll use up all of my strength if it means getting Maka's heart back.

Soul: (chuckles) Whatever you say man.

Bobby: That and we have to stop her from releasing Asura.

Soul: Actually we took care of him before you arrived. All it took was all to join our powers together. We were going to tell you when you arrived but when that dude with the necklace came, we got more focused on the Overtakers.

Bobby: I see. Now let's stop talking and get moving!

Bobby twirled Soul and charged at Medusa and slashed her right down the middle as she slid back and held her chest in pain.

Medusa: (groans) Not bad Murasama.

Sora: Give up Medusa! There's all of us and one of you!

Medusa only chuckled which sparked annoyance to our heroes.

Vegeta: Find something funny witch?

Medusa: Who said I was going to fight you alone?

Kid: What're you talking about?

Medusa: I need your help, Yvaine.

Stephen and Genesis gasped as a woman in a black coat came floating down from the ceiling. She took down her hood and revealed her face as a beautiful woman with flowing blond hair and ember eyes.

Genesis: (innocently) Hey Ev, it's been awhile!

Yvaine: (huffs) Genesis Lava and Stephen Penders. It's been too long, what's more is that you brought the Keybearers and Princesses with you.

Riku: Who is she?

Genesis: Yvaine Windchaser. She's from the same world as us. A long time ago when the darkness took our world, Stevie and I found out she was the one who did it.

Yvaine: It's true. You see my dear friend Xehanort gave me the power of darkness and with it, I got rid of that useless place.

Stephen: We managed to escape and found refugee in Twilight Town.

Bobby: Sounds like Yvaine's nothing more than a pawn of Xehanort.

Yvaine: (laughs) Oh please! Me a pawn? I just have the same views as him is all.

Bobby: (huffs) Yeah right!

Bobby charged at Yvaine and came close to slashing her but Yvaine punched him in the stomach where he coughed up blood.

Goku: (shocked) No way!

Yvaine then round-house kicked Bobby in the face as he was knocked into the ground as Soul fell out of his hands and he reverted back to Human Form.

Soul: (shouts) What the fuck just happened?

Yvaine casually walked towards Bobby while Shea and Steve tried to stop her but was knocked aside.

Steve: Ow...

Shea: (rubs face) Damn the sexy lady packs a punch!

Bobby slowly got up but unfortunately had reverted out of Legendary Super Saiyan.

Bobby: (thoughts) _Damn. The fight with Medusa has drained me of my powers._

Yvaine: (chuckles) You know when Xehanort first told me of his plan to drag you into the darkness Bobby Murasama, I couldn't have been more interested and curious to see what would happen if you did.

Bobby: Like I told Medusa, there is no way I'll use the darkness even if it'll save my friends.

Yvaine then grabbed Bobby's head and held him up while he struggled to break free.

Yvaine: Well what would happen if the darkness inside you killed all your friends?

Yvaine then pressed down on Bobby's face as out of nowhere his Hollow mask reappeared.

Sora: (worried) What's she doing? Why's Bobby's Hollow mask appearing?

Sora's question was answered as Bobby slowly began to change to his Full Hollow Form.

Aqua: (widened eyes) No. Not that...

Yvaine let go of Bobby as his transformation ended and stood still facing the gang. Yvaine then snapped her fingers as Bobby drew his Masamune.

Toshiro: (shocked) He drew his Zanpakuto. What's going on?

Yvaine: Kill them.

Bobby let out a bellow as he then charged at our heroes while they were horrified. Luckily Ichigo blocked Bobby's strike as his Hollow mask was on.

Vizored Ichigo: Looks like that bitch forced Bobby to unleash his Hollow powers. I'll handle him and you guys deal with Yvaine!

Sora: Got it Ichigo!

Sora led the gang as they headed for Yvaine but Stephen and Genesis stood in their way.

Vegeta: What the hell are you doing?

Genesis: You guys deal with Medusa and Stephen and I can face Yvaine. Her magic's too strong for you guys to handle but we can handle it.

Goku: You heard him Vegeta! Let's go!

Goku and Gohan went SSJ3 while Vegeta went 2 as the gang faced Medusa, Stephen and Genesis facing Yvaine, and Ichigo handled Bobby. Aqua however stopped and stood and watched as Ichigo fought her lover. Terra and Ven noticed this and stopped while the gang continued their battle with Medusa.

Terra: Aqua what's wrong?

Aqua: (still looking at Ichigo and Bobby) I can't let Ichigo fight Bobby alone. (tightens grip on Keyblade) I'm going to help him!

She ran over to Ichigo as Terra and Ven followed.

Ven: Bobby's our friend too! You help him and we help him too!

He leaped up high as he casted Tornado that sucked up Bobby and slammed him back down to the ground. Terra then unleashed his Demolition Finisher as Aqua used her Teleport Volley Finisher. Bobby deflected the meteors and the light orbs and let out a large roar as he channeled energy from his horns.

Ven: It's a Cero!

Bobby fired his Cero as the blast headed right for the trio but Ichigo suddenly appeared, now in his Full Hollow Form, and slashed the Cero.

Aqua: Ichigo. You've become a Full Hollow again.

Full Hollow Ichigo: THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO FIGHT BOBBY UNTIL WE FREE HIM FROM YVAINE'S CONTROL. I CAN HANDLE HIM. HELP THE OTHERS!

Terra: Got it!

Terra led Aqua and Ven as the three rushed over to aid Sora and the gang as they were battling Medusa.

Ven: We're here! Ichigo's gone Full Hollow to fight Bobby. We can let him take it from there!

Riku: Makes sense. Now then let's strike at Medusa while she's weakened!

Medusa was indeed weaker now as she was panting and blood dripped from her mouth.

Medusa: It's not over yet.

Kid: That's what you think! Death Cannon!

And Kid fired two blasts from his cannon guns as it rocketed toward Medusa, who managed to hold it back with her bare hands.

Medusa: (laughs) YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE YOU CAN REALLY DEFEAT ME?

Goku & Gohan: KAMEHAMEHA!

The two launched their Super Father-Son Kamehameha as it pushed on Kid's Death Cannon as Medusa got engulfed in the blast as she screamed in pain. The smoke cleared and her coat was in rags and more blood appeared.

Soul: Sora! Use me to finish it!

Sora: Alright I'll try!

Soul changed to his Scythe Form and Sora grabbed him and leaped up high and came back down and struck Medusa, ending her for good. She fell to her knees as Maka's heart suddenly appeared and Soul, in Human Form, held it in his hands.

Medusa: (weak chuckle) Well done Wielder of the Keyblade. You've won the Princess's heart back. But can you win your friend back from Windchaser's control?

And with that, she fell completely to the ground as she faded in darkness. Soul and Sora then quickly hurried over to Maka's body while the gang went to aid Genesis and Stephen as Soul kneeled down to her and let go of her heart as it went back to her body as Maka slowly opened her eyes.

Maka: S-Soul?

Soul: (sigh of relief) Thank god you're okay. Wouldn't be cool for a cool guy like me to lose a cool partner like you.

Maka giggled as Soul offered his hand and helped her up and the two high-fived.

Maka: What's happened so far?

Sora: Well some lady that Stephen and Genesis knows is an Overtaker and got Bobby under her control but Ichigo's handling him so we have to help the others!

Maka & Soul: Got it.

She held out her hand and Soul changed to Scythe Form and Maka and Sora rushed to the gang's aid.

Black Star: (overjoyed) Maka! You're back!

Maka: And ready to kick ass!

Soul: (chuckles) That's my Maka.

Yvaine: (laughs) Oh please! Do you honestly expect to defeat me by adding one more person to your little army?

She then fired a massive red orb known as Firagun at everyone until suddenly Ichigo appeared in front of the gang and slashed the spell. Ichigo was also not in his Full Hollow Form.

Ichigo: (tauntly with smirk) Miss me?

Yvaine: (surprise) If you're here, then what happened to-

She was then impaled by a Zanpakuto but this one belonged to...

Gang: Bobby?

Bobby was still in Full Hollow but had his mask the same way as when he battled Clover and Vantias.

Full Hollow Bobby: (smirks) Did I miss anything?

Yvanie: (turns head) Impossible! How could you have!

Bobby: The only thing you did was activate my Hollow powers. Nothing more. I just pretended to be your slave just to mess with you.

Genesis: (laughs) Not bad Bobby. Guess I pegged you wrong.

Bobby: You ain't seen nothing yet Genesis.

He lifted his Masamune, with it still in Yvaine, and raised it up as Yvaine slid off from the Zanpakuto and landed on her feet as she waved her hand over her wound as it was gone.

Yvaine: Well well. You managed to fool me with that charade of yours. But don't think I'll fall for it again.

Bobby: I know you won't, because I have another plan in mind.

Bobby then pulled off his mask as he reverted out of Full Hollow but still had ahold of Masamune.

Bobby: I won't need Full Hollow because I'm going to show you the true power of the Masamune!

Ron: (whispers) What's Bobby gonna do?

Aladdin: (whispers) We'll just have to see.

Bobby held Masamune sideways as Yvaine only laughed as she knew what he was doing.

Yvaine: You honestly believe that you can beat me with your Bankai, Misa Masamune? Xehanort had informed me of your Soul Reaper powers so that's no surprise to me.

Bobby: (chuckles with a smirk) Well then. Does Xehanort know that there's a power stronger than a Bankai?

Yvaine's eyes went wide while the gang gasped.

Orihime: A power stronger than a Bankai?

Byakuya: (shock) It can't be...

Bobby then embedded Masamune in the ground as he powered up back to Legendary Super Saiyan.

Bobby: Get ready Yvaine Windchaser for my BANKAI! SECOND STAGE!

He let out a roar of power as a large amount of Reishi began to circle around Bobby and his Zanpakuto.

Seras: Master, what's happening?

Alucard: It's seems there's more to Bobby's Soul Reaper powers than we've known.

Toshiro: So, he actually managed to acheive Second Stage Bankai.

Goofy: Uh what's that?

Renji: Second Stage Bankai is when a Zanpakuto's power is unleashed to its fullest. However this could only be achieved to a Soul Reaper who managed to become one with their swords, as Head Captian Yammamoto once told us.

Ikkaku: But who would think that Bobby could the first Soul Reaper to gain this power?

The Reishi pillar that appeared where Bobby stood had disappeared as he was now floating in a similar way as Sora in his Final Form. A multitude of Zanpakutos floated behind him as they spun in a circular motion.

Yvaine: (disbelief) This isn't possible.

Bobby held out his hand as a Masamune came to him.

Bobby: Senbonsakura Kageyoshi.

The Masamune then changed to Byakuya's Zanpakuto as Bobby then let it flow into the ground as large Senbonsakuras appeared around Yvaine. Bobby then held out both of his hands and two more Masamunes came.

Bobby: Hihio Zabimaru. Daiguren Hyorinmaru.

The Masamunes changed to the Bankai release of Zabimaru and Hyorinmaru as ice wings appeared on Bobby's back and Zabimaru became a skeletal-like snake with red fur on its head.

Bobby: Now do you see Yvaine? This is the power of Second Stage Bankai. This is the true power of Masamune. Zokisda Masamune.


	4. Bobby vs Yvaine, Clash of Mighty Power!

Kingdom Hearts: Guardians of Destiny

Chapter 4: Bobby vs Yvaine. Clash of Mighty Power!

Bobby swung Hyorinmaru as icicles were fired out from the blade and went to Yvaine. But she called on an energy field as it deflected the icicles.

Yvaine: (yawns) Is that all?

Bobby: You ain't seen nothing yet!

The two Zanpakutoes in his hand disappeared as he raised his hands up in the air as the Senbonsakuras appeared again as the two were surrounded by millions of Senbonsakuras.

Byakuya: It seems he's using the full extent of Senbonsakura Kageyoshi's abilities.

Ichigo: Yeah. He's even copying the way you fought against me in the Seretei.

Bobby held out his left hand as a Senbonsakura rushed to his hand and he slashed Yvaine vertically as cherry blossoms flowed after the strike. He grabbed another Senbonsakura in his right hand and slash her horizontally as more cherry blossoms came out.

Tsubaki: I've never seen Bobby this serious before.

Terra: (crosses arms) None of us as ever seen him this serious before. He's usually a calm kind of guy. But for this fight, he's a different person.

Steve: Whaddya mean?

Vegeta: Most of us has known Bobby for most of our lives. At first he seemed kind of innocent and layed back but when he starts fighting, he changes a little.

Alucard: It's true. Police Girl and I actually fought him the first time he came to London.

Sora: You fought Bobby?

Seras: Master and I originally thought he was one of the people responsible for the Freaks that appeared in London.

Shea: And why did you think that?

Alucard: He happened to appear right when we were fighting some of them.

Riku: Guess that kind of explains it.

The gang turned back to the fight to see that the Senbonsakuras were gone and instead Bobby was holding Tensa Zangetsu in one hand and Hihio Zabimaru in the other. They also noticed that Yvaine was pretty cut up from the slashes.

Bobby: This next strike will finish you for good.

Yvaine: (huffs) You think I'm supposed be scared of you? You're just a boy who's in over his head!

Bobby: (chuckles) That's what you think.

The bamboo-skeletal snake began to channel energy into its mouth while Bobby held Zangetsu high as it began to shine brightly as well.

Renji: I can only tell that he's going to combine the attacks together and finish her off for good.

Maka: You think so?

Soul: Let's hope it does.

Bobby: Take this Yvaine! GETSUGA TENSHO! BABOON CANNON!

He swung Zangetsu as it fired the Getsuga Tensho while the Baboon Cannon fired from the snake's mouth as the two beams fused together and came at Yvaine.

Yvaine: (yells) I WILL NOT BE DIE BY A WEAKLING LIKE YOU!

She put her hands in front of her as she had a hold of the blast and struggled to keep it from hitting her. As she struggled, Yvaine felt the beam pushing her as she began sliding backwards.

Yvaine: This won't kill me! Not today you punk!

She channeled her energy and with enough force, she kicked the blast in the air as it hit the ceiling and caused some rocks to fall from it.

Bobby: I'm impressed Yvaine, you've managed to survive that attack.

For some reason, he reverted back to his normal form, which shocked the gang and surprised Yvaine.

Drakken: Has he lost his mind?

Bobby: I realize that your power's greater than mine and there's no point in continuing with this fight anymore. I'll let you live to fight another day.

Genesis: (thoughts) _Bobby's acting smart here. He sees that Ev can't be beaten like this. Not yet at least._

Yvaine: Very well then. I too see that you're strong as well. I will indeed take my leave for now, but make no mistake the next time we meet our battle will be one for the ages.

Bobby: I look forward to it.

And with that, Yvaine disappeared through the Corridor of Darkness. The rest of the gang hurried over to Bobby as they congradulated him.

Sora: That was an awesome battle Bobby! But I don't understand why you stopped.

Goku: Couldn't you feel her power Sora? She's strong. Possibly stronger than every Super Saiyan combined.

Cloud: Bobby made a wise choice and decided to stop before it got ugly.

Bobby: (turns to Genesis) You knew she was stronger than us, didn't you?

Genesis: I wanted to see if you'd screw up in the fight but I guess I was wrong.

Stephen: (grabs Genesis in a friendly headlock) See? I told ya he's a nice guy!

Stein: Well I guess that the battle's over so why don't we head back to the surface and let Lord Death know of what happened.

Ven: Sounds like a plan!

Bobby and Goku used their Instant Transmission and arrived back at the academy and headed inside. A little while after, everyone was with Lord Death in the main hall of the school.

Death: So you found out about Maka?

Bobby: Yeah. The hard way.

Death: Well as long as you defeated Medusa and got her heart back then everything's alright!

Just then, the gang began to hear a large patter of footsteps when suddenly a man wearing a suit with short red hair barged right in.

Man: (bailing his eyes out) MAKA! DADDY'S HERE FOR YOU! EVERYTHING'S OKAY!

He was then smacked on the head by Maka's Maka Chop as she held a book that sizzled while an indent of the book was on the man's head.

Bobby: (sweatdrop runs down) Poor Spirit.

Spirit quickly got back on his feet and let out a small cough.

Spirit: Nice to see ya again Bobby. Lord Death informed me you guys would be back after battling Medusa.

Bobby: Yeah. Guys, Spirit here is Maka's father. Not only that but he's Lord Death's Weapon.

Shea & Steve: Say wha?

Bobby: Her mom was his Meister and soon they gathered the required 99 Kishin souls and 1 Witch soul and he became the new Deathscythe for Death. Of course, Spirit here is a woman chaser, which didn't go well with Maka and her mom.

Spirit: (crying) But I'm SORRY!

Maka then Maka Chopped him again as a vein appeared on her head.

Bobby: Case in point.

Spirit: But since then I've been trying to be a better father to her as I support her to get Soul to be the new Deathscythe for Lord Death.

Black Star: (hands behind head) So what happens now?

The fleur-de-lis necklace began to shine bright from Bobby's pocket and floated to the ceiling of the school.

Jim: That happens.

Together, the Keybearers summoned their blades and sealed the Keyhole of Shibusen.

Kairi: Now the darkness won't take this world.

Zack: So Maka, you ready to go?

Black Star: Whatcha talking about?

Kid: Since Maka's a Princess, she has to go with Bobby and the others in order to stay safe from the Overtakers. Which is why I'm going with.

Soul: Since I'm Maka's Weapon I'm automatically going with too.

Black Star: You guys aren't leavin the Great Black Star behind! Tsubaki you ready?

Tsubaki: Uh...yeah?

Black Star: (laughs victoriously) Yes! Now the worlds can see the greatness that is the mighty assassin Black Star!

Liz: So then, shall we head out?

?: Don't you dare leave me without a goodbye!

Soul & Bobby: Oh no...

And bursting through the door was a busty woman in witch's clothing riding a broom as she jumped off the broom and dove at Soul and Bobby.

Woman: NYAH!

Soul & Bobby: NO!

And she glomped the two as she began squeezing them in her chest.

Woman: Oh Bobby! Oh Soul! What would I do if I don't get a goodbye from my two favorite boys?

The gang noticed that both Maka and Aqua looked at the woman as their eyebrows began to twitch and thick black lines surrounded them.

Maka: (grinds teeth) Blair...

Shea: (sheepish, holds out arms) Don't I get a hug from the sexy lady?

A good bash to Shea's head from Aqua and Maka caused him to see stars as his eyes became "X"s.

Mystery: (sigh) Seen it coming.

Blair then noticed how angry the two girls were as she laughed nervously as she let go of Soul and Bobby as the two fell backwards, out cold and with bloody noses.

Blair: Sorry...

Soul: (dazed) It's not your fault you're a sexy kitty.

Bobby: (dazed) I think I see a bright light.

Roxas: (whispers to Kid) Who's this girl?

Kid: This is Blair. She's the reason why Maka and Soul lost their original 99 Kishin eggs. They mistook her for a Witch but it turns out she's a neko with powers LIKE a Witch's.

Roxas: Oh.

Sora and Tidus walked over to Soul and Bobby and began poking them to see if they were still breathing.

Riku: Why are you guys doing that?

Tidus: (poking Bobby) To see if they're alive.

Soul & Bobby: (yells) STOP THAT WE'RE FINE!

Sora and Tidus jumped back as Soul and Bobby got back on their feet as they let out small coughs.

Bobby: (laughs nervously) Uh sorry you had to see that Aqua. Blair sort of has a crush on us. Hehehe (sweatdrop appears)

Soul: (hands in pockets) Okay so before any other crazy shit happens can we get going already?

Lightning: Good idea. I'm starting to get the feeling the longer we stay here, the more madness we'll bring.

Galen: If you guys want, I'll be happy to let you guys ride the Rouge.

Meisters & Weapons: Sure!

Death: Stay safe son!

Kid: I give you my word Father!

Spirit: Good luck out there you two.

Maka & Soul: We will.

Blair: (gets on her broom and flies off) I'll be waiting until you get back my lovely Soul!

Soul: (sweatdrop streams down head) Uh sure Blair...see ya.

Bobby: Let's get going gang!

Gang: Yes sir!

Stein: You guys fight the good fight alright?

Bobby nodded as he pressed button on his cyberarm activating the transporter as they were beamed up to their ships.

Clover: Man I'm beat!

Sam: I know. My feet are so sore!

Sere & Alex: Me too!

Gabranth: Hey Bobby.

Bobby (sits down in chair with headset on) Hm?

Gabranth: When Yvaine activated your Full Hollow form, how come she wasn't able to control you but you pretended to be?

Bobby: I'm sure it's because of the Black Blood and with me being a vampire.

Gohan: Did I hear what I think I just heard?

Uryu: Bobby, why didn't you tell us you had the Black Blood in you like Maka and Soul?

Bobby: (scratches head) I didn't want you guys to get freaked out by it. I got it the same time they did. But luckily I haven't let it take control of me but with that and the vampire blood in my veins, I think they both act as a resistant to any type of mind-control magic that's used on me.

Joey: Uh so what you're saying is dat as long as you've got that Black Blood in ya and you stay a vampire no one's gonna use you against us?

Bobby: Pretty much yeah. But I'm worried it won't protect me if Xehanort tries to get his heart inside of my body like he did with Terra.

Terra: I'm sure it will. But if it doesn't, all of us we'll be here to help.

Bobby: Really?

Honey: Of course! We're your friends.

Sora: Yeah! If we fight together, we die together!

Ron: (worried) Uh I'm not sure I like Sora's choice in words...

Tylor & Tim: Same here.

Shea: Why do you two usually answer together?

Tylor & Tim: We're twins, DUH!

Tim: Besides,

Tylor: (laughs) It's fun messing with your head!

Mystery: Anything that annoys Shea is music to my ears.

Shea: (annoyed) Gee James, thanks.

The gang laughed as Bobby started up the ship's engines as he turned on the computer to communicate with the Titans and Galen.

Bobby: You guys there?

Galen: We're here.

Black Star: Yeah so let's get going already! I wanna see the worlds already!

Cyborg: Chill out Black Star you'll get to just relax!

Soul: (laughs) I don't think that's going to happen Cyborg.

Bobby: (chuckles) Alright guys let's get going!

Excalibur's hyperdrive was activated as it blasted off into the Lanes Between with the Rouge and the T-Ship following close behind.

**=The Overtaker's Castle=**

Xehanort: Well Yvaine I have to say I'm impressed with your battle with Murasama.

Larxene: Yeah. I was beginning to think you'd actually got Bobby under your control.

Yvaine: Unfortunately he played me like a fool. I'll get him next time for that make no mistake.

Vanitas: It's because he's got the Black Blood in him and he's a vampire, we can't control him through the use of magic.

Maria: But that doesn't mean we'll give up in getting him on our side.

Xehanort: Maria's right. We can think of other ways to make him surrender.

Yvaine: So Xehanort tell me, what is the latest news on the Ultimatrix wielder Ben Tennyson and his friends?

Xehanort: So far they have kept us away from Julie and you know we need her power.

Vanitas: She is a Princess after all.

Maria: And what of Irina Sykes?

Vanitas: Working on it. The Conqueror's going to make sure he'll send her here as he deals with her brother and his friends.

Larxene: And of course, that foolish Simon and his group of rebels are a pain in the ass since they're on high guard protecting Nia.

Xehanort: And lastly there's Lucy Heartfella. The Fairy Tail guild are a powerful group and won't give her up without a fight.

Vanitas: We may have some obstacles in our way but we can knock them down easily. We may have lost half our members but we've regained them with new members.

Xehanort: To be honest Larxene, I never imagined you'd last this long. You're the only member originally from Orgainization XIII who's still alive, not counting Roxas, Axel, Saix, and Xion.

Larxene: Well Xehanort I've been a lot more cautious now since I have a second chance at life.

Xehanort: And you will use it wisely. Now then Vanitas. I think it's time for you to see how the Conqueror is doing in Remnant's Order and hopefully he's retrieveing Irina as we speak.

Vanitas: You got it boss.

And Vanitas left through the Corridor of Darkness, leaving the rest of the Overtakers sitting in their seats as they continued discussing their plans.

At a city far from the Overtaker's Castle, a young man in armored clothing with short black hair was in the city square staring high in the sky as a man with short blonde hair and clothing consisted of half red and blue approached him.

Man: Something troubling you Rush?

Rush: A little David.

David: What is it?

Rush: You think Bobby's gonna come back in time?

David: I know that Bobby won't desert us in our time of need. He is a vital member of our group and we can't win without him.

Rush: That I know. But with all the Heartless coming after Irina it's getting me on edge.

David: I know how you feel Rush but Bobby said that because she's a Princess we have to get rid of them no matter what. Let's head back to the castle.

Rush: Alright.

The two began to walk up the stairs of the square as a Vanitas watched them, disgused as a commoner, with a evil grin on his face.

Vanitas: I'm going to enjoy destroying you Rush Sykes. You and all your friends.


	5. Remnant's Order

Kingdom Hearts: Guardians of Destiny

Chapter 5: Remnant's Order

Steve: Are we there yet?

Shego: No.

Steve: Are we there yet?

Alucard & Seras: No.

Steve: Are we there yet?

Vegeta: (yells) If you don't shut it I will personally eject you right in space!

Steve: (hides behind the couch) Okay.

Genesis: (lays head on table) How long has it been since we left Shibusen?

Terra & Stephen: Five hours.

Genesis: (headdesks)

Sora: We should be closer to the next world right?

Axel: Hopefully. I honestly can't take the boredom anymore. If this keeps up I'll have to set Shea on fire.

Mystery: Speaking of Shea, anyone seen him?

Gohan: We didn't leave him behind did we?

Bobby: Nope.

Momo: I haven't seen where Aiko went either.

Renji: Who knows where those two went.

Tidus: Maybe they're just chilling in the cabin.

Mystery: (gets up from couch) Let's hope it's just all that they're doing.

Bobby: I'll come with.

Bobby and Mystery walked into the cabin while the gang went about their normal routines. They then heard some shouting.

Mystery: You're such an idiot!

Bobby: Have you lost your mind?

Shea: It's nothing I swear!

Goku: (whispers to Ven) What do you think's going on?

Ven only shrugged until Shea came flying out of the cabin and layed on the floor as his eyes were spirals and Mystery and Bobby came out with looks of annoyed anger and Aiko followed behind looking embarrassed.

Aqua: What happened Bobby?

Bobby leaned in to her ear and whispered something that then made her mad as she stomped over to Shea just as he got up.

Shea: Ow that-

Aqua: (stomps on Shea's head repeatedly) YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!

Sere: What did he do?

Bobby: Shea was peeping on Aiko in the shower.

Sere: (anger, stomps on Shea's head with Aqua) YOU SICKO!

Shea: (while getting stomped) I. Can't. Help. Being. Curious! I'm a dude for pete's sake!

Momo: Are you okay Aiko?

Aiko: (innocent smile) I'm fine. Shea didn't do anything wrong.

Genesis: You are so naive Aiko Tsukino.

Shea: (dazed) Yes! Like Aiko said I did nothing wrong!

Sere & Aqua: (punches Shea's head) You peeped on her!

Stephen: (looks at computer) Looks like we've finally arrived at our new world. (puts on headset) Galen. Robin. You guys read me?

Galen: Loud and clear.

Robin: You guys at the new world too?

Stephen: Yep. Comp says "Remnant's Order". We're landing now.

Galen: Sounds good.

Robin: See you guys there.

Bobby: Okay gang. Let's just forget about what happened and head down to the world's surface.

Zack: Sounds like a plan!

Bobby pressed on the keyboard and the gang was beamed down to Remnant's Order's surface.

Sora: (looks around) Wow! This city looks pretty cool!

Bobby: This is the city of Athlum. Run by the Marquis David Nassau. We're in the central square.

Riku: You know him right?

Bobby: Yep. I also happen to be one of the generals here.

Soul: Lucky...

Ed: So how's it like being a general?

Bobby: It's just the same as running the Rebels troops really.

Just then an Athlumian soldier came running towards Bobby and the group.

Athlum Soldier: General Murasama! Lord David has been waiting for your return.

Bobby: I see. Is he and the others at the castle?

Athlum Soldier: Yes. I shall escort you and your companians to Lord David.

Bobby: Up the stairs leads to the castle. Follow me and we'll get there.

The gang followed Bobby and the soldier as they finally arrived at the castle and they stepped through the doors and they saw a group of seven people who were gather around. One of them noticed Bobby and the gang.

Rush: (excited) Hey Bobby! You're back!

Bobby: Hey Rush! (fists pounds) What's up?

Woman: Nice to have you back Bobby.

Bobby: Good to be back Emmy.

Emma Honeywell II was a woman of her early 20s. Her clothing consisted of all blue with grey shoes. She also had blue eyes and short blond hair.

Man #1: (arms crossed) I see you're doing well Bobby.

Bobby: Same for you Torgal.

Torgal is a sovani, a race of four-armed beings that can live longer than the normal human (called mitra in Remnant's Order). He had black fur and wore red clothing and an earring on his right ear.

Man #2: It is good to see you again.

Bobby: Hey Pagus. It's been awhile.

Pagus belongs to the race of qsiti, a race of small beings that also resides in Remnant's Order.

Man #3: Bobby! Glad to have you back!

Bobby: Me too Blocter.

Blocter is a yanma, a race of aquatic-like beings known for their powerful strenght and their size.

Bobby: Hi Irina, you been doing okay?

Irina: I have yeah.

Bobby: Guys. This is Lord David Nassau of Athlum and Emmy, Torgal, Blocter, and Pagus are his generals. Rush Sykes here is helping David out along with his sister Irina Sykes this lovely young woman here.

Irina: (giggles) Aw stop, you'll make me blush.

Sora: It's nice to meet you Mr. David.

David: (chuckles) No need for formalities. We're friends.

Mickey: David, I am King Mickey Mouse from Disney Castle.

David: Oh so you're Mickey. (shakes Mickey's hand) Bobby's told me much about you Your Majesty.

Soon the rest of the gang introduced themselves and told Rush and them about their journey so far.

David: So, the Overtakers are real. To think the stories my father told me as a child were actually real.

Bobby: (pulls out necklace) Not only that but this fleur-de-lis necklace is the key to finding the Musketeer of Light.

Pagus: Chosen by the goddess Cosmos correct?

Kid: It's true.

Bobby: So David tell me, what is the Conqueror currently planning while I was gone?

David: The only thing we know is that he plans on destroying everything because we've abused the Remnant's powers according to Wagram and the God Emperor.

Terra: Who's the Conqueror?

Rush: He's bad news. This guy is super strong and it's because he's a Remnant from Underwalt.

Bobby: (surprised) A Remnant? Seriously?

David: That's what Wagram said yes. We now know he's in the Sacred Lands planning his attack and we have to stop him. Sora, will you and your friends be willing to help us out?

Sora: No problem! Happy to help!

Jim: I'm up for it.

Soon the rest of the gang were ready to fight as they also agreed.

Emmy: There's only one problem with getting to him.

Torgal: The Ark in Elysion has already been binded by the Conqueror and won't open up again.

Bobby: If Goku and I can get a lock on his life-force, then we'll use our Instant Transmission to get us there quickly.

Blocter: You sure it'll work?

Goku: It's always been helpful to us.

Bobby: Let's gather around and we'll get going.

Everyone divided up and grouped with Bobby and Goku as they began to search for the Conqueror's life-force.

Reno: Any luck yet?

Bobby: Got him.

Goku: Here we go.

They disappeared in a flash and when they reappeared, the gang found themselves right next to a massive door. The gang started to look around to see where they were. Sora and Shea looked over one of the edges and saw that they were high up.

Shea: Holy crap! How'd we get so high up? Where are we exactly?

David: This is the Sacred Lands.

Rush: (walks up to the door) And beyond this door is where we'll face the Conqueror. (turns to the gang, draws Bluesteel sword) Everyone ready?

David: (holding Frostblade) Ready when you are Rush.

Tidus: (stretches) It's time to start the match!

Snow: (cracks knuckles) Let's go in.

Rush: Hey Sora, mind giving me a hand?

Sora: Sure no problem.

Rush and Sora grabbed the handle on both sides of the door and began to pull it open while the rest of the gang readied themselves for what was coming.

Lightning: Here we go everyone.

Rush and Sora led the gang as they began to walk through the door with determination. They stopped walking as they saw a tall man in red with long blond hair was standing near an unusual device with Vanitas next to him.

Vanitas: Well well, look who showed up.

Shea: Oh hey there Lovable Asshole that Everyone Wants Dead!

Vanitas then fired a Dark Firaga spell at Shea as his hair caught on fire

Shea: (runs around screaming) MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!

Lightning then casted Water on Shea as the fire was put out.

Shea: Thanks.

Ven: That guy next to Vanitas. That's the Conqueror right?

Bobby: Yeah that's him.

Conqueror: So you have all come to meet your end?

Axel: Actually we're here to kick your ass!

Bobby: Who-what are you really?

Conqueror: (walks down steps) Merely one warden of the Remnants.

David: (confused) Warden?

Rush: So there's something here in Elysion you need to 'release' the Remnants. Is that it?

Vanitas: Correct. By releasing the Remnants, they'll begin to consume all the mitra here until there is nothing left.

Bobby: Are you out of your mind? Innocent lives will be lost!

Conqueror: This was not originally my task to complete.

Rush: I know you don't give a damn about people's lives. But when my friends and family are at stake, that's something I won't trade in the world!

Conqueror: Very well. I won't hold back.

Vanitas: (draws Void Gear) Give the Princesses to me and you might live.

Rush: The hell you'll get my sister! You won't lay a finger on her!

Riku: (surprised)Irina's a Princess?

Bobby: She is. We found this out when we rescued her from Hermeien.

Emmy: Since then we've been working hard to keep her safe.

Sora: And now we'll make sure she does once we deal with the Conqueror!

Sora drew his Keyblade and charged at the Conqueror and jumped high to strike him but the Conqueror delivered a punchful punch to Sora's stomach as he coughed up blood and was knocked down to the ground.

Riku: SORA!

Riku charged at the Conqueror in anger but was grabbed by the Conqueror as he held the unconscious Sora in his other hand.

Super Saiyan 2 Goku: Let them go!

Goku fired a powerful energy blast at the Conqueror as he staggered and dropped Sora and Riku as Riku took Sora and hurried away while Goku unleashed a barrage of attacks on the Conqueror.

Kairi: (worried) Is Sora okay?

Riku: I think the only thing damaged is his ribs but he'll live.

Kairi: Heal!

Kairi used Curaga on Sora as he opened his eyes and got back on his feet.

Sora: Thanks Kairi. Man that Conqueror can hit hard. Looks like this fight's gonna be difficult.

Gohan, Vegeta, and Sere dashed to help out Goku as he struggled with the Conqueror. Gohan and Sere fired a barrage of ki blasts while Vegeta charged in and unleashed a powerful punch to his stomach. But the Conqueror didn't feel a thing.

Super Saiyan Vegeta: What the?

The Conqueror's punch was just as painful to Vegeta as it was to Sora as the Conqueror then kicked him right to Gohan and Sere and grabbed Goku's head and slammed him into the ground.

David: Hang on Goku!

David swung his Frostblade and used Dragon's Flight on the Conqueror but he countered as he grabbed the sword and began punching David.

Bobby: DAVID!

Bobby roared and transformed to Super Saiyan 3 as he began to charge his energy.

Bobby: Final Kamehameha!

He fired his blast at the Conqueror as he noticed it and released David's sword, throwing him aside as he held out his right hand as the blast was quickly gone.

Bobby: What the? My strongest attack. He...he got rid of it like it was nothing. Well then, guess I gotta get up close for this fight.

Bobby charged with his Keyblade in hand as he unleashed a barrage of slashes but they too did nothing to the Conqueror. He grabbed Bobby and slammed him to the ground as he began to slam his foot on his chest.

Bobby: (as blood spurts out) GAH!

Conqueror: You don't have the strength to defeat me. You're as foolish as the woman who gave her life to protect the Valeria Heart.

Bobby: (groans) Emma was n-no fool! She fought to protect what she cared for and died for it! I vow to avenge her death!

Conqueror: Then you will share her fate.

The Conqueror then picked up Bobby and held him while Bobby began to punch him but the Conqueror grabbed his cyber arm and literally pulled it off as Bobby was horrified.

Conqueror: Die.

Bobby then jerked as he slowly looked down and saw the Conqueror's arm going through his chest. Aqua noticed this and she too was horrified.

Aqua: (screams) BOBBY! NO!

The Conqueror then tossed him aside as Bobby's eyes were white and he reverted to his normal form as he fell to the ground.

Chris: Bobby hang on!

Chris and Mystery hurried to his aid but Vanitas stood in their way.

Mystery: Move it!

Vanitas: Leave him. He can't fight anymore. He's useless.

Snow: You take that back!

Snow dived at Vanitas as he sucker-punched him in the face.

Vanitas: (angered) That actually hurt.

He then swung his Keyblade as multiple Dark Firagas shot out of it while Lightning slashed them away without a hassle.

Lightning: Back off asshole.

Vanitas: (sarcastic) Oh I'm so scared.

Cloud: You should be.

Vanitas looked behind him as he saw Cloud unleash his Meteor Rain Limit as multiple meteroites rained down on Vanitas as he was hit by all of them.

Gabranth: Here I come!

Gabranth took this chance to swing his Warrior's Honor Keyblade as he vertically slashed Vanitas and dropped his Keyblade, finishing the battle with him.

Vanitas: (holds chest in pain) Geh! Looks like you guys keep getting stronger. But nothing the Overtakers can't handle. Later losers.

Vanitas ran through the Corridor of Darkness while some of the gang hurried over to Bobby.

Tsubaki: (worried) Will he be alright?

Robin: I think so. But with this chest wound, I'm not sure how long.

Cyborg: Well then we gotta finish off the Conqueror so we can heal him!

Aladdin: Let's go already!

Aladdin led them as they hurried to aid the others.

Sora: Rush!

Rush: Won't let bullies like you get in my way!

The two unleashed their Limit known as Soldier's Pride. Rush unleashed the Knee Splitter ability while Sora stunned the Conqueror with Stun Impact. Next Rush channeled energy into his sword and a Spark emitted from it and hit the Conqueror while Sora unleashed Thundaga.

Sora: It's over!

Rush: This'll knock you into next week!

The Limit was over when Sora joined with Rush to unleash the Double Omnistrike as Rush unleashed a barrage of punches and Sora with his Keyblade.

Conqueror: (groans)

Roxas: One more!

Riku: Terra!

Terra: Together we can win!

Riku and Terra's Limit was known as Dawn of the Warrior. While Terra unleashed the Meteor Storm Shotlock, Riku channeled energy into his Keyblade and activated the Bladecharge Style and repeatedly swung his Keyblade as he damaged the Conqueror. Next Terra and Riku rapidly fired Ragnarok lasers from their Keyblades.

Riku: This one's mine!

Terra: Say goodbye!

The Limit ended as the two channeled a bit of darkness as the two unleashed Double Dark Aura [Kingdom Hearts 1 version] and finished by slamming their Keyblades in the ground as meteorites came raining down from the sky.

Conqueror: (groans) I...will not be defeated...by weaklings like you!

Rush: We're not weak like you think Conqueror! As long as me and my friends stick together, we won't lose! And I swear I'll make you pay for hurting Bobby! If he dies, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!

Rush's sword then shined brightly as it now transformed into a Keyblade. It had a similar look to the Valeria Heart that the Conqueror was holding but with teeth almost like Ven's Keyblade and had a circular guard. The keychain attached at the end was that of amulet necklace Rush and Irina was wearing and gave this Keyblade the name God Hand.

Conqueror: (shocked) Impossible!

David: Unbelievable...

Rush saw the new weapon in his hand as he know tightly held it with two hands and charged at the Conqueror as he let out a battle roar.

Conqueror: Die!

He tried to swing his sword at Rush but he dodged it and impaled him with his Keyblade, finishing the Conqueror off for good. The two stood still for a moment as the gang was gathered together as they watched and waited to see what would happen next. The Valeria Heart fell out of the Conqueror's hands as he started to fade away and Rush pulled his Keyblade out of him.

Conqueror: So. This is it for me. Rush Sykes before I go there is something I must tell you.

Rush: What?

Conqueror: First, do you finally remember your true origins?

Rush: I think so yeah..

Conqueror: (weak chuckle) That's good. Your power will come in handy to help the Masters of the Keyblade in their journey.

The Conqueror then held out his hand as the Valeria Heart began to rise and shine brightly.

Conqueror: The sword shall reveal the heart of this world that you must seal from the darkness that has plagued the other worlds for years.

Sora: Something's fishy here...

Ron: Yeah why's he showing the Keyhole? He's the bad guy!

Conqueror: I now realized that I was used for other people's personal gain. I make amends for what I've done.

As the gang heard this, they turned to look at the unconscious Bobby, who Goku was holding in his arms.

Rush: You sure about this?

Conqueror: I am. The worlds are in danger. Only the Musketeers can be the one to defeat the great evil that threatens us.

And with that, the Conqueror faded away completely while the Keybearers sealed the Keyhole.

Torgal: I think it's time for us to return to Athlum.

Pagus: I think so too.

Terra: We should also get Bobby healed up too. Cyborg, do you think you could reattach Bobby's cyber arm to him?

Cyborg: (holds Bobby's cyber arm) Luckily it hasn't been completely damaged so I'll have no problems. I'll just need to make some adjustments to it.

Goku: Vegeta, can you hold him so I can get us back?

Vegeta nodded as he took Bobby from Goku as the gang gathered together and Gohan placed his on Vegeta's shoulder and with Goku's Instant Transmission, they had made it back to Athlum.

=Two Hours Later=

Bobby was resting in the guest room of the castle as Sora, Rush, David, Riku, Terra, and Aqua were in there with him.

Sora: He'll be okay right?

David: With the Senzu Bean he ate to mend the wound in his chest, he should be fine until he wakes up.

Terra: I think we should let him be for now.

They then headed for the door but Aqua stopped and looked at the resting Bobby with a worried look.

Aqua: (turns back to gang) If it's okay, I'll stay here with him until he recovers.

David: That's quite alright. We'll be in the main hall if you need us.

The door closed behind them as Aqua walked back over to the bed.

Aqua: (sits on bed, strokes Bobby's hair) I'm so relieved you're alright. For a minute there I thought you really died.

Tears then begin to stream down her face.

Aqua: I love you too much to lose you.

She got on the bed completely as she layed right next to Bobby as she started to fall asleep while unknown to her Rush, Sora, and Maka and Soul were watching her as the door was cracked open a bit as they had smiles on their faces. They slowly closed the door as they left the two sleeping on the bed.

=Athlum Castle, Main Hall=

David: So how are they?

Maka: They're fine.

Soul: I gotta admit, I'd never thought Bobby would get a sweet girl like Aqua. Too bad Maka's not like her.

Maka's only response was a Maka Chop to Soul's head with her book as it sizzled and Soul was on the ground seeing stars.

Soul: (dazed) You know you're gonna give me a concussion if you keep doing that.

The sound of a closing door in the distance got everyone's attention as the gang turned to hear footsteps coming closer until they saw it was Aqua and Bobby as the two were holding hands.

Gohan: Hey Bobby! How you feeling?

Bobby: Other having my cyber arm ripped off and a splitting headache I'm fine I guess.

Kim: You look bummed out.

Bobby: (sighs, disappointment) Yeah. I got so fueled in avenging Emma that it almost got me killed. I can't believe I screwed up like that.

Genesis: (arms crossed) Once again...

Rush: Hey lay off him Genesis!

Genesis: You know this isn't the first time he screwed up.

David: We all know what happened but that was the past. This is the present.

Yugi: It's never good to hold on to the past with something like that.

Genesis: Well no matter what he still screw up and look where it got him, a hole in his chest and his arm ripped off.

Cyborg: (angry) You know you're really ticking me off buddy!

Vegeta: You'd be wise to shut your mouth or someone will.

Genesis: Hey I'm just speaking my mind.

Masane: (cracks knuckles) Well some people don't like what you're saying.

Chris: As much as I agree with you Masane, beating him to a pulp won't solve anything.

Stephen: Chris is right guys. Ease up with Genesis okay? And Genesis, you should seriously lay off Bobby.

Genesis: Whatever Steve.

David: Now then everyone, we should be going.

Bobby: (confused) What?

Aqua: Did you already forget what I told you?

Bobby: Oh yeah. So Rush, mind if I see your Keyblade real fast?

Rush held out his hand and the God Hand appeared.

Bobby: Pretty sweet. Now Irina, are you ready for this? There will be a lot more people stronger than the Conqueror and will be hunting after you.

Irina: I can handle it Bobby.

Rush: Besides me, Dave, and the others will be going with!

Galen: I think Bobby's ship might be crowded so you guys can ride in my ship if you want.

Torgal: We'd appreciate it Galen.

Bobby: But before we do go, could I get my arm reattached?

Cyborg: No problem Bob! (picks up arm from table) I managed to fix it up and added a few new upgrades to it.

Bobby: Nice! (big sigh) Okay, let's get it over with.

Cyborg walked to Bobby as he pulled out a block of wood and placed it in his mouth.

Sora: Why does he need that for?

Ed: You'll see.

Cyborg: You ready?

Bobby nodded.

Cyborg: Okay then.

He started to get the arm connected while Bobby cringed from the pain. Cyborg finished getting the arm completely attached to Bobby.

Cyborg: All done Bobby.

Bobby: (spits out wood) GOD that hurt! Been a long time since I've been through that.

Al: Just like with Edward when he first got his automail limbs.

Ed: Geh I can still feel the pain!

Bobby then began to flex his cyber arm to get it going.

Bobby: All in working order. Let's get going!

He pressed the button on his arm and the gang got beamed up to their ships.

Sora: (jumps in pilot's seat) Alrighty guys! Let's head out!

He activated the thrusters and Excalibur along with the Rouge and the T-Ship blasted off from Remnant's Order's surface. Everyone got comfortable as they chilled out and relaxed. All but Bobby as he just stared out at the window.

Cloud: You okay Bobby?

Bobby: (bummed) Yeah.

Cecil: You shouldn't be hard on yourself.

Bobby: (sighs) But Genesis is right. Everyone time I lose a fight, it's when I'm trying to avenge someone. And when I try and do that, it's the only thing that stays in my mind and that's why I lost against the Conqueror.

Bobby had his hands in his pockets as he sadly walked away to his room as the gang saw him go.

Tidus: I've never seen him this depressed.

Mystery: I know what you mean Tidus. Bobby never lets anything like what happened keep eating him like this.

Gabranth: So what should we do? Let him stay this way?

Goku: Of course not! But what can we do to cheer him up?

Sora: I think we all know who's the person to do so.

Shea: Chuck Norris?

Sora: No, but he is pretty amazing, I mean Aqua's the person to help him.

Aqua: Why me?

Terra: You're his girlfriend.

Aqua: And that automatically means I solve all his problems?

Jim: Isn't that what couples do for each other?

Sora: Of course! Anytime Kairi's in trouble I come to the rescue!

Kairi: (cuddles with Sora) He's my knight in shining armor.

Aqua: (sigh) Alright you guys. I'll go and talk to him.

She got up from the couch and went over to Bobby's room and knocked on the door.

Bobby: (through the door) Come on in.

Aqua turned the knob and saw Bobby laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. Bobby looked and saw Aqua standing in the doorway.

Aqua: Everyone's worried about you.

Bobby: (looks back at ceiling) They shouldn't be.

Aqua: (gasps) How can you say that?

Bobby: As I told Cloud and Cecil Genesis is right. I let someone's death get stuck in my head and it costs me the battle. First against Xehanort and now the Conqueror. (gets up from bed, sighs) What kind of Keyblade Master am I if I let my emotions get to me? (hits wall) I'm worthless!

Aqua: No you're not! You aren't worthless. You've done so much for me and the others. You even spent 11 years searching for me and Terra. That's not being worthless, that's someone who's heart is strongly connected to his friends.

Bobby then pulled out his Wayfinder and stared at it for awhile as Aqua sat down on his bed waiting for his answer. Bobby then tightly clutched his Wayfinder and looked at Aqua and smiled.

Bobby: You're right Aqua. As long as I stay connected with my friends, I'll never lose my hope. (sits down next to Aqua) I can always count on you baby. (kisses cheek)

Aqua: (blushes) And I know you're there to help me honey.

The two kissed until they were interrupted by the sound of Bobby's bedroom door opening and a video camera poked through.

Bobby: (angered) Goddamn it Terra!

It wasn't Terra but Shea and Joey as they poked their heads through.

Joey: (nervous, frantically) It was all his idea! (flees)

Shea: (nervous, sweatdrop runs down head) Uhh...hi?

Bobby: (cracks knuckles, evil chuckle) I'll give you a 5 second head start.

He took the 5 seconds as Shea bolted out of Bobby's room and ran to the guest cabin as Bobby ran after him.

Ven: What's going on?

Aqua: (laughs) Bobby's going to be fine now.

Tristan: And where's Shea?

Bobby walked out of the guest cabin dragging Shea by his collar with Shea knocked out cold as a big lump appeared on his head and his eyes were "X"s.

Kaiba: (laughs) That Shea is such an idiot like a certain mutt I know.

Joey: (angry) You wanna say dat again Kaiba?

Yugi: (holds Joey back) Relax relax relax!

Sora: Next stop: New world!

Beast Boy: Aw yeah! Let's do this!

Black Star: Black Star's greatness will be known throughout the galaxy!

The three ships blasted off as the heroes set their course for the next destination.


	6. Gotham City

Kingdom Hearts: Guardians of Destiny

Chapter 6: Gotham City

Steve: Are we-

Alucard: (points gun at Steve) If you dare start that again I won't hesistate to put a hole in your head.

Steve: (shaking in fear) Okay I'll be good!

Just then the computer began to beep.

Gohan: What's going on?

?: Contacting Bobby Murasama. Bobby, you read me?

Bobby then walked over to the computer and began inputing commands on the keyboard and on the screen, was a man dressed like a bat.

Bobby: Hey Batman. Been a long time huh?

Batman: (smiles) It has.

Steve: (exstatic) OH MY GOD IT'S THE REAL CAPED CRUSADER HIMSELF!

Batman: (chuckles) I see I have a fan.

Bobby: (laughs) He sure is. So what is it that you need me for Bruce?

Batman: It's the Joker, he's causing trouble again.

Bobby & Robin: Joker?

Sora: Who's the Joker?

Robin: (appears on screen) He's bad news Sora. His jokes are bad and he's not one to take lightly.

Bobby: He's been Batman's nemesis for a long time.

Batman: I need you guys to come to Gotham ASAP. I'll explain more when you arrive. Batman out.

Both Batman and Robin disappeared from the screen.

Ven: Is this Joker really that bad?

Bobby: You have no idea Ven.

Terra: Well we'll be able to handle him.

Axel: Well then, let's get going!

Riku: Here we go!

Riku piloted Excalibur as the T-Ship and Rouge followed them from behind until they finally arrived at their next world.

Vegeta: According to the computer, this must be Gotham City. Is everyone prepared to land?

Mystery: We are.

Bobby: Here we go.

Pressing the button on his cyber-arm, Bobby and the gang were beamed down from their ships and found themselves in a large mansion.

Joey: (whistles) Now this is a fancy house.

Kaiba: It's called a mansion Wheeler. But of course you wouldn't know about seeing how you're too stupid to understand.

Joey: (annoyed) You better shut yer mouth Kaiba or I'll shut it for ya!

David: That's enough you two. There's no reason to be fighting.

Bobby: (to David) These two always go at it with each other.

Just then a man with white hair wearing a black suit walked in the main hall.

Man: Masters Bobby and Dick. Master Bruce had told me you were coming.

Robin: Hey Alfred. It's been while since I last saw you.

Alfred: Indeed it has. How's the solo work going for you?

Robin: Actually I got to lead a team instead. Meet Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire. Me and them are the Teen Titans as well as Bobby and the gang.

Bobby: Guys, Alfred here is Batman's butler and guardian since his parents died when he was younger.

?: He's always been there for me when I need him.

The gang turned to see a man with short black hair in casual clothing walked up from behind Alfred.

Bobby: Hey Bruce.

Sora: (confused) Bruce?

Bruce: Bruce Wayne is my real name. Batman is my heroic persona that I've taken to help out the people of Gotham in the shadows.

Robin: Bruce also is head of Wayne Industries, one of the biggest companies in the world.

Riku: YOU'RE the head of Wayne Industries? My dad says all the products you make are great.

Bruce: Well thanks Riku. Tell your father I appreciate his support. Come on, I'll take you guys to the Bat Cave.

Seras: Bat Cave?

Bobby: It's really cool.

As they made their way to the Bat Cave, the gang got to completely introduce themselves until they finally arrived at Batman's lair as Bruce began to put on his costume.

Shea: Dude! This is the bestest hangout ever!

Mystery: I gotta say Bruce, you really know how to work in secrecy. (chuckles) Guess I gotta learn some things from you.

Genesis: (sarcastically) Oh wow. A grown man going around Gotham dressed as a bat like it's Halloween and has a giant cave for a lair. Big whoopdie fucking do.

Batman, Robin, and Bobby began to give Death Glares to Genesis while Stephen backhanded him.

Stephen: (angerly annoyed) I told you to lay off.

Genesis: You said to lay off BOBBY. Not Mr. Rich Man here.

Batman: I know much about you Genesis Lava. You've got a smartass attitude, always backtalks to people, and had a bad childhood growing up.

Genesis: (shocked) How the hell do you know about my childhood?

Robin: He's not called the World's Greatest Detective for nothing.

Genesis: Hmph. World's Greatest Detective or not you stay OUT of my personal business. Especially my childhood. Got it?

Batman: Fair enough. (walks over to computer, typing) Now then, I'll explain exactly what the Joker is up to.

The gang gathered around by the computer as images appeared on the screen, one showing a man with spiked black hair with a clown-like appearance. He also had on a purple suit with a green shirt underneath. He also had on a evil, manical grin on his face.

Tidus: THAT'S the Joker? Man he's scary!

Batman: Exactly Tidus. He's a ruthless criminal who'll do anything to get what he wants. Lately Gotham's been overrun by Unversed. Commissioner Gordan and I believe the Joker's somehow connected to them. But the first time they came around was when Vanitas showed up.

Ven: Which can only mean Vanitas is here working with Joker.

Batman: I see.

He began typing on his keyboard again and four different images of the city then appeared on his computer.

Batman: I set up different cameras around the city to find out if Joker really is behind the Unversed invasion.

Sora: We'll help you out Batman!

Batman: You sure about that?

Robin: You know I can't say no to you. After all I wouldn't be who I am without your guidance.

Batman smiled at Robin's words and ruffled his hair.

Batman: I'm proud of how far you've come since you've left Robin.

Genesis was about to open his mouth when Stephen elbowed his side to stop him.

Bobby: So, should we start heading to the city?

Batman: It's best we should now before the Joker strikes.

Suddenly Batman's computer started to get static as he quickly started to try to fix the problem.

Donald: What's going on?

Batman: Not sure. Trying to figure it out.

Joker: (on screen) Hello Batsy!

Batman: (glares) Joker.

Joker: Ah I see that dear old Robin has returned to Gotham has he?

Robin: Once I knew you were causing trouble I couldn't ignore it.

Joker: (unamused) Typical heroics.

He then saw Bobby and then started to laugh sinisterly while giving chills to Sora and Ron.

Joker: Bobby my dear boy how have you been?

Bobby: Put a sock in it you rejected circus clown.

Joker: (laughs) Oh you crack me up kid. But enough with jokes. I have a proposition for dear old Batman here.

Batman: What do you want?

Joker: Now now Batsy I just want to talk. But I will warn you, you won't like what you hear.

Vegeta: Spit it out already!

Joker: Ooo. Calm down Spiky, I will. Now then you've noticed how the Unversed have made Gotham their vacation spot for the past week now? Well my dear old friend Vanitas has stopped by again and told me he has captured one of the Princesses.

The gang was shocked from what they heard.

Terra: Who is it?

Joker: Let's see. Who was it again? I believe it started with an "A" or something. Oh yes! Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca.

Bobby: (shocked) Ashe?

Gabranth: I swear I didn't know that the lady Ashe was Princess Bobby. Unless Vayne had known but never said a thing.

Sora: (worriedly) But Vaan and his gang...

Joker: Oh don't worry. Vanitas only bruised them. (laughs) But they were steamed when he took her and left!

Batman: (anger) Enough Joker! Where is she being kept?

Joker: I could tell you. But I won't.

Alucard: (holds .454) I think the clown is asking for a death wish.

Joker: Keep your pants on bucko. I'll tell you where she is. She's at the docks. But I won't tell you which building. Toodleloo Batman!

Joker laughed manically has he disappeared as the computer screen was back to normal.

Terra: (sadness) I can't believe we missed a Princess...

Aqua: And one we met and didn't know she was one.

Mystery: We can't just stand by and let those two get away with this. We have to go and save Ashe.

Cyborg: Yeah! Mystery's right. Let's go and get her!

Shea: Charge!

Just as the gang started to move out...

Batman & Robin: Wait!

They stopped and turned to Batman and Robin.

Ulrich: What's up?

Robin: The three of us know Joker enough that he'll set up a trap once we go after her.

Batman: We need to think of a plan so we can get Ashe out without anyone getting hurt.

Bobby: A plan would be good but we can't just waste time! We have to go now!

Batman: I know how you feel about just finding out about Ashe but we can't just go in without thinking this through.

Bobby: The more time we waste the more Ashe's life is in danger!

Chris: As much as I would agree with you if this was Claire again but Bruce is right. A plan would be much better.

Bobby: (sigh) Fine.

Genesis: (harshly) Sounds like Bobby's upset no one's agreeing with him.

Bobby: (glares) Shut it.

Genesis: What? You don't like it when you don't get what you want?

Bobby: (grabs Genesis's collar) You're really asking for it!

Genesis: You don't have it to hit me.

Bobby: Wouldn't hurt to see now would it?

Genesis: Go ahead. Do it.

Just as Bobby was about to through a punch, Batman suddenly appeared and grabbed his fist.

Bobby: (surprised) Batman.

Batman: Beating on Genesis isn't going to help get Ashe back at all. I know of the tension between your group and him but keep it aside until we get her back understood.

Batman let go of Bobby's hand as Bobby released Genesis.

Genesis: (laughs) You can't even hit me without your babysitter right by you.

Batman: (glares) The next time Bobby goes after you, I'm not going to stop him.

Genesis: (huffs) Whatever.

Kid: We'll come up with a plan as we head out into the city.

The gang followed Kid out of the Bat Cave until Batman stopped and turned to see Bobby looking at the sky in disappointment. Batman then started to walk over to him.

Batman: Something on your mind?

Bobby turned to see Batman standing next to him.

Bobby: Yeah...

Batman: If it's about Genesis, it's wise to ignore what he says.

Bobby: (sadness) But what he says is true. I got careless fighting Xehanort when I knew he killed my father and it got Aqua stuck in the Realm of Darkness for 11 years and got the worlds in danger by the Heartless, I almost died battling the Conqueror when I was trying to avenge Emma and... (sigh) So hero I am if I let my emotions get to me.

Batman then put his hand on Bobby's shoulder and smiled.

Batman: Fighting with you here had shown me you are a hero. You fight to protect people in danger, you're brave and compassionate and willing to give your life to protect the people you care about. Now to be honest I'm not happy about you being a member of the Hellsing Organization.

Bobby: I know what you think about them but what they do is to keep people safe from vampires AND cover it up so the people of London won't get freaked out about it. Gordon would do the same for Gotham City if something similar happened.

Batman: Hmm. You do have a point. But as I said don't let Genesis get to you. Okay?

Bobby: Alright, I got it. Sorry about earlier.

Batman: Don't worry about it. Come on, let's regroup with the others.

Bobby nodded as the two made their way out of the Bat Cave.

=Joker's Hideout=

Joker: So my dear, are you enjoying your stay in Gotham?

Ashe: You're not a very good host when you have the guest restrained to a chair!

Joker: It's just for safety. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you know would we?

Vantias then appeared next to Joker as he stepped out the Corridor of Darkness.

Vanitas: Comfortable Princess?

Ashe: You don't scare me Vanitas. Just wait until my friends get here. You'll be asking for it!

Vanitas and Joker laughed while Ashe got annoyed.

Ashe: (sarcastically) I'm sorry did I say something funny?

Joker: You think your friends are going to save you?

Ashe: And you find that funny?

Vanitas: Let's just say that when they get here, they'll be in for one hell of a fight.

He then held out his hand and a dark aura surged around it.

Ashe: What're you doing?

Vanitas: (grins evilly) It won't hurt if you stay still.

Ashe's eyes got wide as the hand got close to her.

=Gotham Docks=

Our heroes got out of Excalibur as they found themselves at the Gotham City Docks.

Batman: Now that we're here, let's start searching for where Joker's keeping Ashe.

Beast Boy: And hopefully there won't be a machine that'll have little robots kills us from inside our bodies.

Robin: Joker wouldn't have the same technology has Slade to do something like that.

Bobby: We shouldn't take any chances and be cautionous as we look inside the warehouses.

Batman then pulled out a pair of goggles from his pocket and used them to search the buildings.

Sora: What kind of goggles are those?

Batman: Heat-seeking goggles. They'll pick up any heat signature a person leaves behind. This is how we'll locate Ashe.

He looked around and nothing picked up.

Batman: Strange. Guess we'll have to look inside.

Steve: (whines) Every one?

Sere: Ugh! Quit complaining Steve! Now then, how about we start searching this warehouse here?

Bobby walked over to the door and started to pull it open but with no luck.

Batman: The warehouses always stay unlocked, even at night. Something's wrong here.

Sora: Then let's open it up and look inside!

He summoned his Keyblade and used it to unlock the door as Robin pulled the doors open and the gang hurried inside.

Riku: Ashe! Are you alright?

Out of the shadows was Joker as he had a sinister grin on his face.

Joker: Hello! So glad you could come.

Bobby: (exclaims) No games Joker! Where's Ashe?

Joker: She's here my dear boy but I'm afriad she's not herself right now.

Ichigo: (readies Zantetsuken) Here we go again you guys.

David: What do you mean by that Ichigo?

The gang then heard a woman laughing as it echoed in the warehouse.

Black Star: (frightened) What the heck was that?

The laugh came again but louder.

Sam: Whoever's there, show yourself!

And then out came Ashe as she dove at the gang with her sword but Robin knocked her aside with his iron pole. They were shocked when they saw what happened to Ashe. Her face looked like Joker's with the same makeup. Her hair was green and her clothing consisted of a green tank top and a purple shorts with green shoes.

Bobby: (angered) What the hell did you do to her?

Joker: (chuckles) Not just me, I had help from a friend of mine.

Vanitas then appeared right next to him.

Vanitas: (evilly grins) Miss me? So I see you've met my Jokerized minion. Pretty sweet huh?

Batman: (glares angerly) You're insane.

Joker: Oh Batsy you're too kind!

Bobby only stared at the two with fierce hate in his eyes.

Vanitas: (sarcastically) I'm sorry Bobby, did I do something wrong?

Bobby: VANITAS!

He then roared as he transformed to Legendary Super Saiyan and held Bonding Friendship in his hand and charged at the two but the Jester Ashe blocked his strike with her sword as she laughed.

Bobby: Stay out of my way!

He then used his elbow and knocked her into a pile of crates and then headed for Vanitas as he summoned his Keyblade and the two began to fight.

Robin: Batman you deal with Joker while I lead the Titans and the gang and hold off Ashe.

Batman: Got it.

Robin: Titans! GO!

Everyone dashed as they went for their targets. Batman headed for Joker as he pulled out his pistol and started firing at the Caped Crusader but was able to dodge the bullets. Sora used Strike Raid as it hit Jester Ashe and Genesis drew his Enetena and vertically slashed her. But their attacks didn't do a thing as Ashe only stood back up with the evilish grin on her face as she laughed.

Goku: Darn! Our attacks aren't doing anything to her!

?: Perhaps it's time for the leading man to help out?

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw Balthier holding his Fomalhaut gun with a grin on his face.

Sora, Donald, Goofy: Balthier!

?: Don't forget about us too!

Coming up behind Balthier was Vaan, Fran, Basch, and Penelo, all holding the same weapons they used in their battle against Vayne.

Basch: We followed Vanitas all the way here from Ivalice in the Strahl and what we see is truly something I can't forgive him for.

Vegeta: Then perhaps you'll assist us then?

Fran: Yes we will.

Vaan: Then let's go!

Vaan led his team as they hurried to aid Sora's gang while Bobby and Batman delt with Joker and Vanitas.


	7. The Bat Versus the Clown

Kingdom Hearts: Guardians of Destiny

Chapter 7: The Bat Versus the Clown. A Deadly Battle for the Princess!

Al charged at Ashe and swung his Keyblade but was blocked by her sword. She threw a punch in his face, knocking him back as she then charged at him and unleashed a barrage of slashes and finished with a powerful kick to the stomach that caused him to cough blood.

"Al!" Ed shouted as he hurried over to his brother, but Vanitas kicked him into a crate of boxes.

"You forget that am here?" Vanitas smirked.

"We wish we could!" Vegeta said as he fired a barrage of ki blasts while Vanitas deflected them with his Keyblade.

Ashe then appeared behind Vegeta and grabbed his arm but Vegeta was quick and grabbed hers.

"Nice try, but I'm not in the mood for games!" He exclaimed as he punched Ashe and threw her by the warehouse door.

"Guys! Let us deal with Ashe, and make that creep pay!" Vaan told the gang.

"No problem!" Sora replied.

"At least let me help." Gabranth said as he stood by Basch.

"Of course Noah. Seeing you alive again make me happy." Basch told him.

"Agreed but we'll talk later. Let's free the Lady Ashe!"

The seven rushed at Ashe as Balthier fired a barrage of bullets from his gun as Vaan concentrated and charged forward, encased in fire, and unleashed the Inferno Concurrence. That wasn't enough to stop her as Ashe twirled her sword and slammed it into the ground as the ground began to shake causing everyone to start losing their balance.

"Hey! Who ordered an earthquake?" Joey exclaimed.

The Jester Ashe only laughed as she then pulled a black pistol from her pocket. She aimed it and fired at the Dalmascans as they dodged the gunfire.

"I have to say, my new slave is working better than my other ones." Vanitas darkly chuckled while he and Bobby were still fighting.

"Not for long!" Bobby said as he charged at Ashe.

Their swords clashed with every strike they delt.

"Come on! Is this all you can really do?" Bobby taunted her.

Angered, Ashe dove at him ready to attack with her sword, but Bobby stopped her by elbowing her stomach then kicking her down to the ground and kept his foot on her. He began to spin his Keyblade around as it began to shine brightly.

"ESUNA!"

With that, a pillar of light began to shine where Ashe layed and once it dispearsed, she changed back as she now was in her normal clothing and holding her Treaty Blade.

"NO!" Joker exclaimed after he saw what Bobby did.

He tried to go after Bobby, but Batman stopped him by grabbing his collar and holding him up.

"Don't even try anything." He sternly said.

"Hey Batsy come on! I was just joking around!" Joker nervously said. "Besides, the kid was the mastermind behind it!"

Batman then took out his Bat-Cuffs and slapped them on Joker and then hung him on a nearby hook.

"Don't go anywhere."

"I promise you I'll hang around for awhile."

Batman hurried over to Bobby and Ashe and saw that Ashe was back on her feet.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"Other than a slight dizzy feeling, I'll be fine. I give you my thanks Bobby." Ashe replied.

"Don't mention it." Bobby answered.

"Hey! Are you guys still gonna talk or help us fight?" Kaiba exclaimed as he and the gang were still fighting Vanitas.

"Let's go." Batman said as the three hurried to the battle.

"Vaan!" Sora called.

"I got you in my sights!" Vaan answered as he and Sora activated their Limit, Pirate's Dream.

First Sora and Vaan used their weapons as they attacked Vanitas on both sides and kicked him in the air. Next Vaan summoned a small tornado as it looked on Vanitas, unleashing his Windburst Concurrence while Sora used his Mega-Flare Finisher.

"Take this!"

"Stings huh?"

The Limit ended as Sora worked with Vaan to use his Quickenings Red Spiral, White Whorl, and Pyroclasm and Sora used his Keyblade to summon a mystical seal while Vaan punched it open, unleashing the Luminescence Concurrence.

"Geh!" Vantias exclaimed as he held his chest in pain. "I'll take my leave now. Until next time kiddies."

"Don't you run!" Vaan angerly said as he chased after Vanitas but was too late as he fell on his face as Vanitas disappeared through the Corridor of Darkness.

"He's gone Vaan." Basch said as Vaan got back on his feet.

"Now that Ashe is to normal and Vanitas is gone, let's book Joker and send him right to-" Cyborg said as he and the gang turned to Joker who was suddenly gone.

"Where'd he go?" Shea asked.

Batman walked over to where Joker was and noticed a joker playing card on the ground and picked it up.

"He may be gone but he'll be back. And we should get back to the cave." Batman announced.

Bobby nodded as the gang took the gummi ship back to the Batcave and informed Vaan and the gang their situation.

"I see that your journey's being twice as rough now that you have to find Keybearers, Princesses, and these Musketeers." Balthier said.

"Not only that but Gabranth's back! So as long as he's with you guys, you won't have any problems." Vaan said as he patted Gabranth's back.

"He has helped us out greatly in our travels." Aqua informed.

"All to make up for what I've done to you and your friends Lady Ashe." Gabranth said.

"All is forgiven Gabranth. Your Majesty, rest assured my friends and I will protect your castle and the other Princesses from Xehanort and his goons." Ashe said to Mickey.

"So no worries!" Penelo added.

"Thank you Lady Ashe." Mickey replied.

"Be careful out there Noah." Basch told him.

"You too brother."

And with that, Ashe and the others left.

"Guess it's time for us to hit the trail." Joey announced.

"You guys good luck out there." Batman said.

"You too Bruce." Bobby replied.

"Master Bruce and I will keep in contact with you through the computer if you need us." Alfred told him.

"Hey Steve." Batman said.

"What is it?"

Batman reached his utility belt and pulled out a Batarang and tossed it to Steve.

"A little parting gift." He told Steve, smiling.

And with that, Steve's smile lit up like fireworks as he began to drool while holding the Batarang.

"Ew! Excessive drool much?" Clover complained.

Just then, Steve's Batarang began to shine and rose up high. With that, the Keybearers summoned their blades and sealed the Keyhole.

"Now with that out of the way, it's time for us to move on. Until we meet again." Snow said as he and the gang were beamed up into their ships and blasted off.

"Man am I beat!" Tristan said as he layed on the couch.

"You have no idea." Goku sighed.

"Let's rest up until we reach the next world." Mystery pointed out as everyone were now relaxing.

As Bobby sat on the chair next to the couch, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he got back in Shibusen.

'We have to hurry and find the other necklaces before Xehanort does.' Bobby thought as he clenched the necklace in his hand. 


	8. Prydain

Kingdom Hearts: Guardians of Destiny

Chapter 8: Prydain

"I told you for the last time I didn't do it!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Well if it wasn't you then who was the one that smashed my Soul Phone?" Renji yelled as his and Ichigo's heads locked with each other.

The journey continued on with more trouble as the gang were all annoyed by what was going on.

"How long have they been arguing?" Sora asked.

"Five. Hours." Genesis replied as he was banging his head on the wall near the cabin.

"Kill me please..." Shea said.

"Sure." Alucard, Vegeta, and Mystery answered.

"I didn't mean it literally!"

Inside the cabin, Bobby, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Zack, Mickey, Seras, Chris, the Spies, Tidus, Lightning, Serah, and Snow were enjoying the peace and quiet from the arguing in the deck as they sat at the cabin bar.

"Their arguing is now worse than when it was everyone." Chris told the group.

"Same here. I thought I would lose it back there." Lightning spoke.

"I don't see why Renji's complaining about his cell phone. He can just get a new one." Clover said.

"True. But a Soul Phone isn't easy to replace. It may work like a regular cell phone but the Soul Phone informs a Soul Reaper whenever a Hollow is attacking." Bobby informed Clover.

"Hmm. Seems like the Soul Phone is a must for Soul Reapers." Zack said as he sipped a Smirnoff.

"Yep."

"So uh, how close are we to the next world?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know but I'm not going out there if those two are still going at it." Seras replied.

"I'll go check." Ven said as he hopped off the bar stool and slowly opened the door to peak through and saw Ichigo and Renji lying on the ground with bumps on their heads with Emmy standing over them annoyed with her hands in fist steaming. "They're done."

"And out we go." Terra said as he and the others followed Ven out the door and back in the bridge.

"Now we can finally get some peace and quiet." Emmy said as she stomped off back to her seat leaving Bobby and Aqua to help Ichigo and Renji up.

"How do you manage to stay a team when there's a few that seem to argue constantly?" David asked.

"Better to do it here in the ship than out in the battlefield." Mystery told him.

"It looks like we've arrived to our next world." Cecil announced. "'Prydain' it seems."

"Strange name for a world." Seras said.

"There are worlds out there that will have some unusual names but the real wonder is what's on their surface." Bobby told her.

"Alright guys, let's explore!" Tidus happily announced as he pressed the button on the computer that activated the transporter and beamed them down to the world's surface.

Once on, the gang noticed they were in an eerie looking forest. The gang started to walk down the path as they eyed the surroundings.

"Is anyone else getting a freaky vibe from here?" Sere asked.

"Now that you mention it, I feel it too." Xion replied.

"Same." Serah and Te added.

"As long as we stick together, we'll be fine." Cloud advised the worried girls.

Just then, they heard a girl scream.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble!" Rush announced as he raced off.

"Rush! Wait!" Sora called as he and the rest of the gang followed him.

They followed Rush all the way to a grassy field where they saw the Heartless surrounding a small group of people.

One was a boy about 14 years old. He had both brown hair and eyes, wearing a green vest over a yellow long-sleeved shirt, green pants, brown boots. He was also holding a large silver sword. Another was a young girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Her clothing consisted of a black, red, and pink dress with white sleeves and petticoat and black shoes. She also had a black band on the back of her hair. An elderly man was with them too. He was wearing a bard's clothing with brown shoes and held a harp at his side. He also had white hair, grey eyebrows and brown eyes like the boy's.

"Hurry and get away! We'll deal with them!" Cecil informed.

"Thank you!" The boy replied greatfully.

He led the two away from the Gargoyle Heartless while the gang readied their weapons.

"Let's rock!" Dante exclaimed.

"Tidus!" Bobby called.

"Let's give 'em all we got!" Tidus answered as the two unleashed their Limit, Ace in The Hole.

First the two took their Keyblades and began to use Slice and Dice where they ran around the Heartless and slashed them. Next, Tidus casted Hastega on himself and Bobby as the two repeated their previous move, but done with great speed and agility but finished with a Spiral Cut.

"This will finish it!"

"Drop down!"

Taking their Keyblades, they ended the Limit with Bobby slamming his into the ground as pillars of light shined under the Heartless and shot them up, similar to Auron's Dragon Fang, while Tidus began to Dart & Weave at the Heartless where he dodges upwards towards them then dives straight down while he rapidly spun his Keyblade and came back down doing his Victory Pose.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Shea happily exclaimed.

"Aw it was nothing!" Bobby modestly said with his hands behind his head.

"The two of us are no match for any bad guy that gets in our way!" Tidus said as he patted Bobby's back.

"I must say, that was the most spectacular swordsmanship I've ever seen!" said the boy as he, the girl, and the man approached the gang.

"Thanks." Bobby replied.

"My name's Taran."

"I'm Princesse Elionwy."

"And I am the great bard Fflewddur Fflam! A master of music you could say!"

One of the strings on his harp suddenly broke.

"*sigh* Alright I'm not a master but I am working on it."

Taran and Elionwy laughed as the three joined the heroes as they continued making their way through the forest as the gang introduced themselves.

"I must say it's nice to meet you all." Taran said as they were still walking.

"Mind telling us why the three of you are by yourselves in this forest?" Zack asked.

"We're off to find the Black Cauldron." Elionwy told him.

"The Black Cauldron huh?" Dante said. "I've heard things about it."

"I think I might have too." InuYasha added, trying to remember.

"Like what?" Gohan asked.

"It's said that it's an demonic tool used to call upon an army of evil that'll do whoever summon them their bidding." Dante replied.

"And once we find the Black Cauldron before the Horned King, we'll destroy it!" Taran proudly said as he held up his sword.

"There's only one problem kid."

"And what's that Dante?"

"It can't be destroyed. It's indestructable."

"Seriously?" Steve asked.

"I doubt a Zanpakuto, Super Saiyan, Keyblade, Alchemist, Vampire, or a Demon like myself can smash it to pieces."

"But there must be SOMETHING that can!" Ventus said.

"If there's a will, there's a way." Tidus spoke.

"Uh what does that mean?" Tylor asked confused.

"What Tidus means is that if there IS a way to destroy the Black Cauldron, then we'll find it." Mickey told him.

"So how exactly do we find this Black Cauldron?" Kagome wondered.

"Don't know. We just have to search until we find it." Aladdin replied.

"That doesn't really help us." Reno said.

"Ugh, let's just hurry and find this stupid cauldron, smash it, and go home!" Genesis complained as he stomped off ahead of the group.

"Genesis is a hot-headed jerk. Try and not to piss him off or we'll never hear the end of it." Soul said to Taran.

"I heard that!" Genesis shouted while the gang hurried up to him.

Awhile after, they soon found a small run-down cabin surrounded by a swamp.

"*sniffs* Ew! What's that smell?" Sam exclaimed.

"It must be the swamp." Toshiro told everyone.

"That cabin looks abandoned but I've got a feeling there's someone still in there." Terra said as he started to walk on the small bridge that led to the cabin.

"Be careful." Elionwy told him.

Terra turned the knob on the door and slowly opened the door when suddenly a badger-like creature with gray and white fur glomped onto Terra's face, knocking him down as he rolled backwards towards the gang.

"Gurgi! Get off of him!"

Hearing Taran, he let go of Terra's face and started to fix his hair and hopped back on the ground.

"Sorry master. Gurgi got scared when those monsters appeared out of nowhere and I ran."

"But you had no reason to latch onto Terra's face!"

"But Gurgi thought he was one of those monsters!"

"Oh Taran don't be so hard on him." Elionwy said. "It's okay Gurgi, we were scared too. But luckly Sora and his friends helped us."

Gurgi looked up to the spiky-haired hero and jumped up and gave him a big slobbery kiss.

"Yuck!" Sora exclaimed as he wiped the slobber off his face.

"Gurgi thanks Spiky for protecting Young Master. He's the only friend Gurgi has." He said as he repeatedly shook Sora's hands.

"Don't mention it." Sora told him.

"Now then, let's head inside that house and see if the Black Cauldron is in there." Goku informed everyone.

"That reminds Gurgi! Master, Gurgi found the scary cauldron!" Gurgi told Taran.

"Are you sure?" He asked sternly.

"Yes! It was big, black, and had a scary face on it! Gurgi will show you!"

Gurgi led everyone inside the cabin as Gurgi went into one of the rooms.

"It's in here!" Gurgi called.

Taran, Elionwy, and Fflewddur hurried in while the gang waited.

"Oh my word!"

"Unbelieveable!"

"It IS here!"

First Elionwy came out, holding Gurgi, then Fflewddur, and lastly Taran who was dragging the cauldron out.

"Let me help you with that." Goku said to Taran as he lifted up the cauldron with no trouble at all.

"Whoa! You can lift that?" Taran asked in surprise as Goku nodded.

"Let's get it outside and figure out what to do next." Jim said as they made their way out of the cabin and away from the swamp and back in the forest.

Once they were back in the forest, our heroes were trying to figure out what to do next.

"So is this thing really indestructable?" Masane asked.

"Yep. Nothing can break it." Dante replied.

"Hmph. Move aside and let a Saiyan Prince handle this!" Vegeta said.

Channeling his energy, he fired a ki blast right at the Black Cauldron, but nothing happened.

"What?" Vegeta said in surprise.

"I'll give it a go." Renji said as he drew Zabimaru. "Roar! Zabimaru!"

With every swing of his sword, Renji had no luck in scratching the cauldron.

"Okay..." Renji said in concern.

Next was Seras as she punched it in hopes of cracking a part of it but she only bruised her hand, so Masane was next as she transformed to her Witchblade form and tried to cut it too but with no luck. Even the lightsabers of Galen's were no good.

"It's offical. This cauldron by far is the toughest object in existence." Mystery announced.

"Tougher than your helmet?" Shea blurted out.

"Dante was right. It is indestructable." Stephen said.

"And it's all mine!"

Everyone looked around in hopes of locating the mysterious voice.

"Who's there?" Taran demanded as Malificent appeared through her dark flames.

"Malificent!" Sora, Ventus, and Aqua exclaimed.

"Well well, the wretched Keybearers and Princesses." Malificent angrly said.

"What business do you have here you old hag?" Genesis told her.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to help the Horned King retrieve the Black Cauldron. In exchange for lending him my Heartless to search for it, he'll let me use it to call upon the most powerful of Heartless yet!" Malificent said as she laughed manically.

"There's no way we'll let you do that!" Terra exclaimed as he and the others held their weapons and stood in front of the Black Cauldron.

"Terra my boy, you shouldn't worry about a thing like this. Just let me re-awaken the darkness in your heart and you'll remember it's great power!" Malificent said to him.

"No! I'm casting aside the darkness. It's only caused pain and misery for me and my friends. I'll never let the darkness have me again!" Terra roared as he charged at Malificent.

He swung his Ends of the Earth at her but she disappeared then reappeared next to the cauldron.

"As much as I would love to stay and take my vengence upon you all, I have more important things to attend to. I shall take the Black Cauldron and leave. But first, the Horned King requires your prescence at his castle." Malificent chuckled.

Heartless suddenly appeared around Taran, Elionwy, and Ffleuddur. Some Soldiers restrained them so they couldn't escape and disappeared through the Corridor of Darkness.

"Let them go!" David ordered.

"I'm afriad I can't comply Marquis. But if you do wish to take them back, take the dark road (points to the east) to the Horned King's Castle. If you'll survive that is."

And with that Malificent disappeared.

"Why do I get the feeling what she said by "If we survive" isn't good?" Chris asked.

Just then a large creature came crashing to the ground before our heroes. The creature was a giant dragon-like Heartless, with black skin and large red wings and standing on its four legs. The Heartless Emblem was in plain view as it was shown on its forehead. The Tiamat let out a mighty roar and swung its front-left claw at our heroes as they dodged.

"Guess it's time to slay the dragon!" Ichigo said as he activated his Bankai as well as Toshiro, Byakuya, Renji, and Ikkaku.

"We shall fight together!" Cecil shouted as he leaped at Tiamat and used Luminous Shard, where he sends out a wave of light energy at the Heartless.

The Tiamat swung its tail at Cecil, knocking him down. Serah then fired an arrow for her Bow-Blade (which Bobby made for her after leaving Radiant Garden) which caught it off-guard, giving Ichigo a chance to attack.

"Getsuga Tensho!" He shouted as he launched his technique.

The Getsuga hit Tiamat and caused it to roar louder than before.

"Way to piss it off Ichigo." Shea teased.

"Now's not the time for jokes!" Ichigo exclaimed as he hit Shea's head with his fist.

"Stop screwing around and fight!" Genesis snapped as he was using his katana to hold back Tiamat from taking a bite out of him.

Ichigo, annoyed from Genesis's comment, put his Hollow mask on and charged at the Heartless with Shea following suit. The Heartless roared once more as it then rushed at our heroes.

"I don't think so!" Vegeta exclaimed as he unleashed his Big Bang Attack at the Heartless.

"Come on Genesis!" Stephen called out as the two charged onward with their weapons and cut off its wings as it roared in pain.

"It's weak! Now to lay the final blow!" David told the gang.

"I'm on it!" Sora replied as he activated his Limit Form (where his clothing bears a similarity to his clothing from his first adventure) and charged up energy into his Keyblade to launch a Giga Impact Ragnarok.

The massive beams that came out of Sora's Keyblade struck the Heartless as it let out a weak roar and fell to the ground as is dissolved into darkness as a heart flew up to the sky and disappeared.

"Now that we've delt with that, let's make our way to the Horned King's castle and rescue Taran and the others!" Steve announced.

"Steve's right. Who knows what's gonna happen to them if we don't hurry." Cloud pointed out.

"I think for this one it's best if we had a small group go. There's sometimes where we can't have everyone fight." InuYasha said.

"Then I'll go." Bobby said as he stretched his arms.

"We're going too!" Sora added as Donald and Goofy stood by him.

"Same for us!"

Tidus, Zack, Gohan, Terra, Ven, Aqua, and Shea stepped forward to join the four.

"Genesis and I will help too." Stephen spoke as Genesis groaned.

"Actually I prefer to sit this one out-"

Stephen grabbed Genesis's coat sleeve as he was about to slip away.

"You're helping and that's final."

Genesis, knowing he couldn't say no to his best friend, sighed and held his Enteka in his hand.

"Just come back alive you hear!" Masane advised the team as they started to head off.

"With Murasama, I won't make any promises!" Genesis called out as Bobby growled.

Once the team flew off, the rest of the group were getting inside Excailbur once King Mickey called for it.

"I hope they get back safe." Kairi worriedly said.

"I'm sure they will Kairi. You just gotta have faith." Riku told her.

"That and if Bobby and Genesis don't kill each other." Sere added while nodded in agreement.

=Near the Horned King's Castle=

The team had finally arrived near the castle, which had a dark ominous look to it. Lightning struck around the castle as it was surrounded by dark clouds.

"That must be the Horned King's castle." Sora said.

"There's no way they'll just let us in, so the best option is to raid the castle and rescue Taran, Elionwy, and Fflewddur!" Terra told them as he flew off towards the castle.

"There's no stopping Terra once he gets going." Aqua sighed.

"So let's follow him!" Bobby spoke as he followed Terra.

"Let's go guys!" said Gohan as he and the rest of the gang dashed to the castle.

They finally caught up to the top as Terra and Bobby fired a beam from their Keyblades, creating a hole for them to get in. The two went inside as well as the others. They were in the right room for they saw Tarren, Elionwy, and Fflewddur with their wrists tied to a beam where they were hanged. They also saw who they figured out to be the Horned King standing in front of the cauldron. With his appearance being that of a lich, chills ran down Sora, Donald, and Goofy's spines.

"Sora you came!" Taran happily exclaimed.

"So did Bobby and the others!" Elionwy also said.

"Just sit tight guys! Once we deal with this creep, we'll then work on smashing the Black Cauldron!" Ven told them as he and the others readied themselves.

"So. You are the ones Malficient warned me about. You fools are too late!" The Horned King told them. "I have already used the cauldron to call forth my Cauldron Born. With them, I shall take over this pathetic world and plunge it into the darkness!"

"If you do that, then this world will only vanish!" Sora exclaimed.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Zack yelled as he and the gang summoned their weapons.

"There's nothing you can do now. Heartless, I summon thee to do away with them!" The Horned King said as Shadows, Wight Knights, Gargoyles, and Neoshadows appeared before the heroes.

"I'll deal with them!" Gohan told the gang as he powered up to Super Saiyan and, holding out his hand, sent a shockwave of ki at the Heartless, destroying them. "You're underestimating what we can really do Horned King. Just give up and we'll let you live."

"Hahaha. Give up?" The Horned King said with an evil grin.

He then held his hands over the cauldron and began to draw energy from it.

"This is gonna get rocky." Genesis said.

"Black Cauldron, I ask you to lend me your dark magic and let me show these mortals what real power is!"

And with that, the Horned King was surrounded in a massive aura of darkness once he pulled his hands away from the cauldron.

"And it's offically bad." said Shea.

With his new power, the Horned King began to float up from where he stood and, holding out his hand, a jet black scepter appeared in his hands with the tip bearing a skull.

"DIE!" He roared as he held out his scepter and a black beam jeted out at the gang, where they quickly dodged it.

"Genesis! You and Stephen free Taran, Elionwy, and Fflewddur, take them, and get out of here!" Bobby told him.

"I don't take orders from you!" Genesis exclaimed.

"Just do it!" Bobby told him again as he dodged a strike from the Horned King's scepter.

"Ugh, fine! Stevie, let's free them and get the hell out of here!" Genesis said to Stephen.

"Got it!"

Stephen and Genesis hurried over to the three while the others were fighting. Genesis used his katana and cut all three ropes freeing them.

"Oh thank you so much!" Eliowny happily said as she hugged Stephen.

"Uh, uh, you're welcome."

"Ooo. Stephen's got a girlfriend." Genesis teased.

"Oh shut up!" He replied.

"I say we get out now while we still can!" Fflewddur frantically said.

"No! I won't run! Sora and them risked their lives to come here and save us. Now it's time to repay them!" Taran bravely said as he held his Dyrnwyn sword and rushed to aid the others.

"Hey, get back here!" Genesis called to him.

"Never mind it Gen. Let's hurry and get of here." Stephen said as he and the three hurried out of the castle.

"Need some help?" Taran said as he came in and swung his sword at the Horned King.

"Taran what're you still doing here? You gotta get out of here!" Tidus told him.

"I can't. All my life I learned that being a hero was all about being famous, and admiring the glory. But I learned now that a hero is someone who fights to protect the things they care about from ever being harmed!"

"Spoken like a real hero!" Zack complimented him while he Chain Slashed the Horned King.

"Stay close to us. The Horned King has gained a lot of power from the Black Cauldron." Terra advised Taran.

"Fools! As long as the Black Cauldron fills me with the power of darkness, I will never die!" The Horned King laughed manically.

"That and the fact the cauldron can't be destroyed." Bobby said to himself.

"There is one ways!" spoke a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw Gurgi standing on the beam that stood over the Black Cauldron.

"Gurgi, what're you doing?" Taran asked.

"There was a page in old cabin that says evil cauldron can be destroyed if someone willingly sacrificed themselves. Gurgi runs no more! Gurgi is sorry Master for running when scared. Gurgi sorry when scary witch lady took you. Gurgi sorry."

"Wait a minute!" Bobby said. "Gurgi, you're not gonna..."

Without a second thought, Gurgi took a leap and fell into the cauldron.

"GURGI NO!" Taran cried.

"THE CAULDRON!" The Horned King yelled.

The Black Cauldron began to shake and rattle and soon began to draw all the dark energy back into it. Everyone soon felt this as they too were being sucked in.

"It looks like the cauldron's gonna take us with it! Everyone get behind me!" Gohan said as everyone gathered behind him as held out his arms and produced an energy shield around them.

"Will this hold us?" Taran asked.

"Definitely." Sora told him.

They saw the Horned King as he struggled to keep himself from being sucked in. But it was too late.

"NOOOOOOO!"

And with that, the Horned King was sucked in the Black Cauldron, killing him in it. Meanwhile back in the forest, the rest of the gang were fending off the Cauldron Born the Horned King summoned when they suddenly began to shake and fell to bony pieces.

"It looks like the others must have won." Mystery said.

"Does that mean they even destroyed the Black Cauldron?" Elionwy asked.

"Maybe. We'll just have to find out." Dante told her.

Just then, they could see the Horned King's castle crumble to pieces.

"Oh no! The others!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Don't worry. They're still alive." Goku informed her.

"How can you tell?" Serah asked.

"As long as their light shines bright, they'll never disappear." Kairi replied.

"Ugh make me throw up why don't you!" Genesis complained as Stephen punched his gut.

In the darkness of the forest, they could see figures walking towards them.

"Is it them?" Alex asked.

Once they saw Sora, then Donald and Goofy, everyone rejoyced and cheer for the heroes' victory. But once they saw their sad faces, they saw that something was wrong.

"Oh no. Something happened during the fight..." Orihime said.

The group looked closely and saw that Taran was holding a lifeless Gurgi in his arms.

"Gurgi! Taran what happened?" Elionwy pleaded.

"He..he died." A tearful Taran told her.

"He gave his life to destroy the cauldron's power. That's how we won..." Aqua sadfully spoke.

Everyone gasped from what Aqua said.

"I'd have to say that, Gurgi was the most bravest, selfless hero out of all of us." Sora said.

Everyone mourned their fallen friend, even Genesis.

"We will never forget what Gurgi did for us. He will never be forgotten." David spoke.

Suddenly, Bobby's pocket began to glow as he reached inside and pulled out the fleur-de-lis necklace.

"Hey! The necklace is glowing!" Maka exclaimed.

"But why?" Mickey wondered.

Everyone stared at the necklace in wonder, including Bobby who was trying to figure out the strange occurance.

"I wonder..." Bobby said to himself. "Taran."

"Yes?"

"Could you come closer please?"

Taran stepped near Bobby, still holding Gurgi.

"Can you put him down?"

Taran set Gurgi in front of Bobby as he then placed the necklace on Gurgi as he too began to shine.

"What's happening?" Peter Pan asked.

The shining light disappeared from both Gurgi and the fleur-de-lis. Everyone stared in attecipation until Gurgi's eyes slowly began to open.

"GURGI'S ALIVE!" Taran happily roared.

Everyone cheered and cried in happiness as Gurgi was revived.

"Gurgi alive? Gurgi IS alive!" Gurgi said as he happily hopped around as he hugs the necklace. "Magical necklace save Gurgi's life!"

"So it looks like the Musketeer of Light's necklace has the power to revive anyone that has died." Gabranth told everyone.

"It also looks like the necklaces have a different power for each musketeer." Stephen added.

"Gurgi thanks friend for helping him!" Gurgi said to Bobby as he shook his hand.

"Not at all. You helped us defeat the Horned King after all." Bobby smiled.

"By jove this expedition has worn me out!" Fflewddur said as he stretched. "Taran, Elionwy. I think it's time for us to go home."

"I suppose so." Taran replied as he, Gurgi, Elionwy, and Fflewddur began to say their goodbyes.

The gang too said their goodbyes.

"I want you to take this." Taran said to Bobby as he held out his Dyrnwyn sword to him.

"I can't. You need this." Bobby told him.

"I don't. Not anymore. I leave it in your hands now."

Bobby took the sword in his hand. He and Taran bowed as the sword suddenly was surrounded by light and rose to the sky.

"Time to finish our job." Dante said as all the Keybearers summoned their blades and once the sword revealed the Keyhole, they locked it tight.

"Now darkness will no longer spread across this world." Riku said everyone disappeared in beams of light as Taran and his friends happily walked home, hand in hand.

=Overtaker Castle=

"Great! Now that the Black Cauldron is destroyed, we won't be able to use it's power!" Maria fumed.

"Calm yourself." Xehanort told her. "We did not need the cauldron."

"Besides, we have better things planned then that." Yvaine said.

"Yes. You see, Master Xehanort has something better in mind." Vantias added.

"You may step forward."

Once Xehanort spoke, five more cloaked figures stepped inside The Round Room before the Overtakers.

"We shall welcome our new members to the Overtakers." Xehanort announced as the five took their seats.

"Which brings us to nine members but that'll fall quickly thanks to those Heroes of the Light." Vanitas said as he clentched his fist.

"We won't fall as easily as the others did before us." said one of the hooded Overtakers as he pulled down his hood.

He had short black hair with one bang arching slightly over his forehead. He also had an ovoid jewel placed in the middle of his forehead.

"Sensui's abilities can prove much to Murasama and his allies. A wise choice to recruit him." Xehanort said to the elder Overtakers.

"Rest assured Xehanort, I won't fail in taking him down."

"Not if I can beat him first!" said another hooded Overtaker in a gruff tone.

The Overtaker pulled down his hood and revealed to have long gray hair with the back tied in a ponytail. He also had ember eyes and a gray moustache as well.

"Not only will I enjoy ruining the life of Murasama, I can take my revenge on Mystery as well."

"Two enemies for the price of one, Liquid." Xehanort chuckled.

"If these two fails, rest assured I'll be able to take their place."

The third new member pulled down his hood and revealed his short black hair with his sides sticking out and the front in a spiked curve.

"I can promise you Xehanort that Drake is a trust worthy ally make no mistake." Yvaine told him.

The forth one pulled his hood down and revealed his white hair that stuck up in all directions including the front and sides and partially covers his face.

"I Weiss the Immaculate, will enjoy taking the lives of the last SOLDIERs and my Tsviet subordinates will aid us as well." He said with an evil grin.

"Ooo I like how he thinks!" Yvaine darkly chuckled.

"And what's that one's story?" Maria asked, pointing to the fifth recruit.

"Let's just say that his powers are similar to that of one of Murasama's allies." Xehanort replied.

"Why can't you just tell us?" Maria demanded.

"Until the time is right." Vanitas chuckled.

The fifth member only sat in his seat as he clentches his fists on the chair arms.

"Once I defeat him, I can truly be the superior being." 


	9. Earth Land

Kingdom Hearts: Guardians of Destiny

Chapter 9: Earth Land

Bobby placed the sword Taran gave him inside a special case. He closed the case and turned to walk out of his room when he was spooked by Stephen.

"Whoa!" Bobby jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle ya." Stephen laughed.

"Hehe, it's okay. So what's up?"

"Well there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

Stephen let out a sigh and then leaned on the wall near the bedroom door.

"There's something I should have told you awhile ago."

"Come on man tell me!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Okay, but you're not gonna like this." Stephen warned.

"I can handle whatever it is you'll tell me."

"It relates to Yvaine."

"What about her?"

"I should tell you this now, her powers are NOT to be taken lightly at all. Her magic allows her to take control of a person without controlling their mind." Stephen began.

"Hmm." Bobby said as he crossed his arms.

"How she does this is that she launches small pin-like needles at her opponent. With that, all she has to do is move her arms in a specific motion, and her victim will do the same."

"You mean she can turn others into her puppets."

"Bingo. Not only that, but the needles will be invisible so her enemies won't realize they're about to become her puppet."

"This sounds like trouble."

"That's not the half of it Bobby."

"And why's that?"

"Because, Yvaine made a clone of me about 2 years ago."

"WHAT?" Bobby exclaimed in shock.

"It's true. Genesis and I were fighting her when she reached her hand into my heart and took out my 'sleeping darkness'."

Bobby was speechless by what he heard.

"I know this because I saw him. He looks just like me but with jet silver hair, ember eyes, and an outfit that resembles Master Xehanort's." Stephen continued. "Not only that, but he has exactly the same powers as I do. He'll be a tough opponent to face."

"I see. Thanks for telling me Stephen, I'll be sure to keep this in mind." Bobby said as he and Stephen started to walk out of the room.

The two walked out to the bridge as the party were conversing as usual. Gohan was at the helm with Kaiba and Mokuba eyed the computer.

"Looks like we're at our next world." Kaiba told the gang.

"The computer says it's 'Earth Land'." Mokuba added.

"Earth Land huh? It's been awhile since we were there last." Stephen said to Genesis.

"It has but I'll warn you that Erza's gonna be pissed at you since you haven't kept in touch with her." Genesis warned him.

"Nah, she won't." Stephen said.

"Earth Land? Isn't this where Master Lolita did her training and you as well?" Ven asked Stephen.

"Yep. Master Makarov is one of the strongest teachers I know." Stephen replied.

"Wow, he sounds powerful!" Goku excitedly said.

"So, we ready to land?" Lightning asked.

"Yep!" Everyone replied as Lightning pressed the button on the computer and all were beamed down to the world's surface.

The gang was fascinated by the town they were in as they followed Stephen down the busy streets.

"Man it's sure busy around here." Rush said.

"Hmm, looks like we arrived in time for the Harvest Festival." Stephen told the gang as he noticed the decorations around town.

"The Harvest Festival? What's that?" Kagome asked.

"It's a special event the people of Magnolia Town holds every October 15th. There's also a parade called Fantasia and a Miss Fairy Tail Contest." Bobby replied.

"Miss Fairy Tail Contest?" Te asked.

"It's just a beauty contest held during the festival where a bunch of girls compete to win 500,000 Jawels." Genesis told her.

"500,000 Jawels huh? I'm going to enter and totally win the contest!" Clover modestly announced.

"If you can beat me." Honey said to Clover with a smirk. "Because I'll enter too."

"You're on!"

"I think I'll enter too." Kairi added.

"Same here." Aqua spoke.

"(chuckles) Once we met up with Makarov, I'll let him know they'll be four more contestants for the pagent." Stephen told the girls. "We should be coming up to Fairy Tail."

"What IS Fairy Tail?" Sora asked.

"It's a guild set up here in town filled with mages and they take on different jobs to earn Jawels, kind of like mercenaries." Bobby replied.

"The master of the guild is Makarov, who is a very powerful mage and knowns for being one of the Ten Wizard Saints for his incredible strength." Terra continued. "When we were younger, Master Eraqus took me, Aqua, and Bobby here and that's how we met Stephen and Master Lolita and the Fairy Tail Guild."

"My father and Lolita were good friends when they were training in becoming Keyblade Masters." Bobby added.

"Whatever happened to Master Lolita?" Tidus asked.

Stephen stopped walking which surprised the others as they noticed he was tightly clentching his fists.

"She's gone." He said.

"Gone?" Vegeta asked.

"Yep. All thanks to Yvaine." Genesis added.

"She was trying to stop Yvaine from destroying our world, but she fell at her hands. And I couldn't do a thing." Stephen sadly said.

"Garwsh." Goofy said in shock.

"We're sorry Stephen." Max comforted him.

"Thanks." Stephen said, smiling happily. "Come on, let's hurry to the guild."

Our heroes continued on until they finally arrived at the Fairy Tail Guild. The guild's exterior had a pyramidal shape with the floors' size decreasing the higher into the building until it stops short of the pointed dome topping the summit of the building.

"This is the Fairy Tail Guild." Stephen told the gang.

"Wow it's huge! Probably as big as the Organization's castle was." Roxas said.

Stephen walked up to the guild doors and opened them as the gang was awed by it's massive interior where they saw several long benches stretched across its length.

"Oi! Master Makarov!" Stephen called out.

Suddenly a bottle came right at Stephen as he quickly dodged it and it shattered on the wall.

"What the hell?" Vegeta exclaimed in shock as everyone saw what looked like a massive brawl with the members of the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Uh is this normal?" Yugi asked.

"Unfortunately." Bobby sighed as suddenly an apple came flying right into Edward's face.

"Okay who threw that?" He yelled.

"I did!" said a male Fairy Tail member. "And what're you gonna do about it shorty?"

A vein appeared on Ed's face as he then Alchemized a bat.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORTY?" Ed roared as he dived into the crowd, joining the fight as Al sighed in embarassment.

"STEPHEN!"

Suddenly a woman with long red hair in armor with a blue skirt, and black boots came charging at Stephen in anger as he got socked right in the face as he was indented in the wall above the door as everyone was too shocked and surprised to move.

"Told ya she'd be pissed." Genesis said to Stephen.

"." Stephen said back as he slowly began to fall off the wall and to the floor.

"Terra, Bobby, Aqua, and Genesis. Nice to see you guys again." The woman said.

"Hey Erza." Aqua replied.

"Looks like you're doing well." Terra told her.

"Thanks. Same for you guys but looks like Bobby's got new hardware." Erza said as she pointed to Bobby's cyber-arm.

"Yeah. Let's just say I got involved in forbidden magic and it cost me an arm." Bobby told her. "But I love it none the less."

"To all the new faces I'm Erza Scarlet, an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you all."

Soon the others gave their introductions while Stephen managed to get back up after falling off the wall.

"Care to explain why you haven't stayed in contact with me like you promised?" Erza asked Stephen as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I know I was supposed to but with what's been going on now with the worlds, it sort of drifted out of my mind." Stephen laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Erza then smiled as she playfully punched Stephen's shoulder.

"You know I can't stay mad at you." She told him.

"After all, you're my only Scarlet." Stephen said as he kissed her cheek.

"Ooo! Stephen's got a girlfriend." Shea teased.

"Put a sock in it!" Erza and Stephen exclaimed as they both punched Shea so hard, he crashed through the door and into the sky miles away.

"Wow. How far do you think he went?" Sora asked as he continued to stare where Shea disappeared.

"About 500 miles I'd say." Erza said as she and Stephen rubbed their fists.

"I'll go get him." Bobby told everyone as he used his Instant Transmission to find Shea as he then returned with Shea, who had a right black eye and bloody nose.

"That..hurt!" Shea complained.

"Then next time you'll keep your mouth shut." Erza warned Shea as she gave him a look so frightening, Shea quickly nodded his head. "Let's go where things are quieter."

"But we're missing my brother Ed." Al told her.

Ed then came crashing down right next to Erza as he had spiral eyes and large bumps on his head.

"These guys sure can hit hard." Ed dazely said.

Erza led everyone past the brawl in the main hall and took them out to the swimming pool.

"You guys have a pool?" Ven happily exclaimed.

"Go ahead and dive in." Stephen told him.

"WOOHOO!" Ven shouted as he quickly got into his swimming trunks and dived right in. "Come on in! The water's awesome!"

The Spies took out their X-Powders and used them to change their clothing into their swimming gear.

"Banzai!" They happily exclaimed as they dived in too.

"I'm going in too!" Jim added as he stripped to his underwear and joined in.

Soon Sora, Riku, Kairi, Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Kim, Ron, Sere, Aiko, and Momo all got their swimming gear on and enjoyed the pool while the rest sat and talked with Erza.

"So, you're going to compete in the Miss Fairy Tail?" Erza asked Aqua after awhile.

"Yep. Kairi, Honey, and Clover are entering too." She added.

"Hopefully this year we won't have anything crazy happening like with Laxus last year." Erza sighed.

"So is Natsu and the others around?" Stephen asked.

"They're helping finishing up decorations around town with Master Makarov while I stay and keep things calm in the guild.

"From what's going on in there, I'd be surprised to see when it's NOT calm." Zack said.

"That's Fairy Tail for ya. We may be a rowdy bunch but we're pretty powerful none the less." Erza told Zack.

"Erza! We're back!"

When the door opened, a boy with spikey rose-colored hair and a black waistcoat, short white trousers, sandals, and a scarf around his neck appeared.

"Welcome back Natsu." Stephen greeted him with a grin.

"No way! Stephen you're back!"

He then turns to Terra, Aqua, Genesis, and Bobby.

"Genesis, Terra, Aqua, and Bobby! Man's it's been awhile since I last saw you guys!" Natsu said.

"Yo." Genesis said

"Hey Natsu." Terra said.

"Nice to see you again." Aqua added.

"Still the same goof-ball I see?" Bobby teased.

"Hey who you calling goof-ball?" Natsu laughed as the two gave each other noogies.

Just then, a girl with tied blond hair wearing blue and white shirt and blue skirt and black high heels came out.

"Hi Erza!" She said.

"Hey Lucy, I'd like to introduce you to Terra, Aqua, and Bobby. They're good friends of Master Makarov. Stephen and Genesis came with them."

"Oh. Hi!" Lucy waved her hand.

"Nice to meet you Lucy." Aqua said.

"I assume you're the newest member to Fairy Tail?" Bobby asked.

"Yessir! I have the member stamp to prove it."

Lucy held out her right hand and showed the symbol of the guild.

"Do you guys have one too?" Lucy asked the Keyblade Masters.

"We're not exactly member yet. Our master, Eraqus Murasama, and Stephen's master wanted us to come back here and become Fairy Tail members once we were masters but..." Terra said.

"He's gone.." Aqua sadly said.

"We know." Natsu told her. "Master Makarov heard from Yen Sid."

"What happened to him?" Lucy asked.

Bobby clentched his fists.

"Master Xehanort struck him down in hopes of dragging Terra into the darkness. He didn't just kill my master, he killed my father!" Bobby sternly said while Lucy gasped.

"I'm so sorry..." She sadly said.

Bobby then shook his head and smiled at Lucy.

"It's okay. As long as I know he's in my heart, he's not really gone. So where's Master Makarov?"

"He's calming things down inside." Natsu told him when the gang heard a crash coming from inside. "It's quiet now."

"Let's go ahead and go inside." Stephen told everyone.

"Aww!" Sora, Ven, Ron, and Beast Boy complained.

"Sorry guys. We'll hang back here later." Robin said as the swimmers got out of the pool and into their normal clothes as the group went back inside the guild where they were surprised to see everyone just sitting around talking and drinking.

"I see some familiar faces have returned to the guild." said a voice.

"Who said that?" Sora asked.

"I did."

He looked down and saw a short elderly man with white hair on the outer rims of his head wearing a white shirt with the Fairy Tail symbol under an orange jacket and had a goofy blue and orange striped hat on his head.

"Hello." He said as he held out his hand.

"Nice to see you again Master Makarov." Bobby said.

"Ah I see Eraqus' students are doing well. And they brought Stephen and Genesis with." Makarov smiled.

Shea walked up to Makarov and stared at him.

"Is this shorty really Master Makarov?" He asked as he was quickly punched in the face by Makarov and slammed right into the same spot on the wall Stephen was.

"Does that answer your question?" Makarov said to Shea.

"Yes..." He dazely said as he slowly slid off to the ground.

"Nice to know you're doing okay since I was last here." Stephen said as Shea limped back over.

He was then smacked on the head by Makarov with a scrolled up piece of paper.

"You know you were supposed to stay in touch with us like you promised!" Makarov scolded Stephen as he rubbed his head.

"I know! Erza told me the same thing. It's just that with the Overtakers causing trouble and we have to find the Musketeers, it slipped my mind." He told Makarov.

"Yes, Yen Sid had told me not too long ago."

"Wait, how does Master Yen Sid know about the Overtakers and the Musketeers?" Ven asked.

"He watches over the balance between Light and Darkness remember?" Terra told him.

"Yep. And that's how he was able to tell us about it once he found out." said a boy wearing only dark green pants and black shoes. "Nice to you guys again Stephen, Aqua, Terra, Bobby, and Gen."

"Hey Gray." Stephen replied.

Gray Fullbuster is his name. He had black and spiky hair and had a scar on his forehead above his left eye. He also had on a necklace which looked like a sword in a stone. His guild symbol was shown on his right pectoral muscle below his collarbone and was dark blue.

"How come you don't have a shirt on?" Gohan asked.

"Oh you see I sort of have a habit where I strip out of my clothes unconsciously. It's hard to control it." Gray chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry about it. Shea's our Gray because he doesn't know when to shut up most of the time." Mystery told him.

"Do not!" Shea argued.

"See what I mean?"

"Um Master Makarov, there's something I'd like to ask you." Bobby said.

"What is it Young Murasama?"

"Remember how in order for me, Terra, and Aqua to become members of Fairy Tail once we reached Master?"

"Go on."

"Well, the three of us became Masters and I was wondering if you approve us joining yet?"

Makarov closed his eyes in thought as he rubbed his chin.

"Okay you're in." Makarov said.

"Yes!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Alright!" Aqua cheered.

"We're in!" Terra rejoyced.

"On one condition.." Makarov then said.

"What is it?" The three asked.

"You must first take a test. A test to prove your strength to see if you are truely Fairy Tail material." Makarov told them.

"Well that doesn't sound bad." Chokei said.

"You will face three of our strongest mages in the guild."

"Who will we face?" Terra asked.

"Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, and Gajeel Redfox."

"Who's Gajeel Redfox?" Bobby asked.

"That would be me."

Bobby turned around and saw a muscular man about his height with red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and long, spiky black hair kept slicked back in a shabby black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges and loose whitish pants tucked inside his studded black boots and a pair of studded brown fingerless gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also had a distinctive wing-like ornament looking like it's made of feathers jutted upwards over his right shoulder, which was attached to his tunic with a large stud. Bobby also noticed his body that was exposed was covered in simple round studs.

"Nice to meet you." Bobby greeted him as he held out his hand.

Gajeel shook Bobby's hand as he grinned at him.

"Master Makarov told me about you and your friends. I hope you guys are as strong as he says." Gajeel said.

"We won't disappoint. So then Master Makarov, where will we fight?"

"In our sparring arena out in the back." Makarov told Bobby. "Follow me."

Makarov led everyone outside behind the guild a mile away where they were in a massive grassy field as the rest of the gang introduced themselves.

"We shall have the test here." Makarov said. "Here you won't have to worry about destroying the guild. The rules are simple: You will fight at your strength as if your opponent was your enemy, you cannot interfere with another person's fight and you can't switch opponents should you run into one another during your fight. Lastly, have fun and try not to kill each other. I will also be judging how well you do. Terra, you will fight Gajeel, Aqua will face Erza, and Bobby will fight with Natsu."

"Yeah!" Bobby and Natsu cheered.

"I'll warn you Aqua, once I get going, I hit hard." Erza told her.

"As do I." Aqua replied.

"You ready?" Gajeel asked Terra, crossing his arms.

"Without a doubt." Terra answered.

"Go ahead and take your places." Makarov told them as the six prepared themselves.

Terra, Aqua, and Bobby summoned their Keyblades, Gajeel cracked his knuckles, Erza summoned her Heart Kreuz armor and sword, and Natsu did some stretches.

"Ready?" Makarov said as the fighters readied themselves. "BEGIN!"

And they began fighting as Terra swung his Keyblade at Gajeel transformed his left arm into a large, jagged steel blade, an ability known as Iron Dragon's Sword and the two collied blades, Erza rushed at Aqua while she casted Aeroga that sent her up in the air, and Natsu and Bobby went at it as the two matched each other blow for blow.

"You can do it Terra!" Sora rooted.

"Don't let your guard down Aqua!" Zack cheered.

"Go Bobby go!" Rush called out.

Ven watched as Bobby, Terra, and Aqua fought but he got a little sad.

"Why so glum chum?" Shea asked.

"Well, it's just that seeing them taking this test to become Fairy Tail members reminds me of them taking their Mark of Mastery exam, something I couldn't do yet." Ven sadly sighed. "I doubt I could ever become a Master."

"Are you kidding? You've got what it takes to be a Master!" Zack told him.

"Zack's right. You've shown you can handle anything that gets thrown at you." Chris added.

"Besides, I think after all this time you should be able to take the exam!" Mickey happily said.

Hearing those words of encouragement cheered Ven up.

"Hey Master Makarov?" Ven asked.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, if I become a Keyblade Master could I take the test too?"

"Well...I don't see why not." Makarov answered.

"Awesome! Thank you so much!" Ven happily exclaimed as he shook Makarov's hand.

"Not at all my boy but for now, let's see how this test unfolds." Makarov told him as he and Ven continued to watch.

Terra swung his Keyblade again at Gajeel but he was able to dodge it.

"Not bad Terra. But I'm gonna win this!" Gajeel said as his body was suddenly covered in steel scales. "I call this Iron Dragon's Scales! You better be ready!"

"Bring it!" Terra told him as Gajeel rushed at him.

Gajeel swung his leg at Terra but was knocked back as Terra slammed his fist into his face.

"Get ready for this! Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel exclaimed as a powerful tornado emitted from his mouth and released shards of metal at Terra.

Terra held his Keyblade infront of him as he tried to Guard the tornado but it was too strong and left him open to be hit by the metal shards as it cut his body.

"Geh!" He groaned as his shirt and hakuma was ripped and blood dripped from it.

"Done already?" Gajeel taunted.

"That's what you think!" Terra shouted as he let out his battle cry and charged at Gajeel.

During Aqua's fight, her's proved a bit difficult with Erza's magic. Changing to her Heaven's Wheel Armor, Erza used the metal wings to take to the air as she readied her sword.

'What's she planning?' Aqua wondered in thought.

"Pentagram Sword!" Erza exclaimed as she dashed past Aqua and slashed her sword in the shape of a pentagram at Aqua.

Luckily Aqua was able to use Reflect to defend against it.

"Not bad." Erza said as she changed armor again into the Flame Empress Armor.

Raising her bastard sword, flames began to form around it.

"Flame Slash!"

Erza charges at Aqua and swung her flame-covered sword and managed to hit Aqua as she fell to her knees.

Using her Keyblade to lift herself up, Aqua slowly got back on her feet dispite the fact of the burns on her body and part of her clothing being chared.

"Heal!" She exclaimed as she cast Curaga on herself and her wounds were gone.

"You're keeping up pretty well. But for how long I wonder." Erza said as she changed back to her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"It'd be wise to not underestimate what I can do." Aqua told her as she and Erza began to charge at one another.

Bobby and Natsu's battle was heating up (literally) as Natsu unleashed his Fire Dragon's Roar, where he breathes a long line of fire that turns into a large fireball. Bobby readied himself as he quickly did handsigns.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Bobby exclaimed as he too breathed fire as it clashed with Natsu's fireball and the two burned out.

"Nice! Looks like you can use fire magic too!" Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles.

"That's not all I can do Natsu, I've changed a lot since we last met and I'll show you why." Bobby told him as he began to powerup.

The ground around them began to shake as Bobby's hair began to rise and flow back and forth as sparks of lightning surge around him.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Bobby yelled as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Makarov where surprised to see this, even Erza and Gajeel who were quickly distracted by Bobby's transformation.

"Whoa." Natsu and Gray said.

"What amazing power." Erza stated in awe.

"I don't believe it." Gajeel could only say.

"Wow!" Lucy said in wonder.

"I've never seen a power like this before." Makarov said.

"That's the power of a Super Saiyan." Vegeta told him with his arms crossed. "Natsu's fight will be a challenge for him now.

"So, what do you think?" Bobby asked Natsu while Erza and Gajeel returned to their fights.

"Oh man! This is so awesome! I'm getting fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as he croutched down, readying himself.

"So am I." Bobby said as held his Keyblade over his right shoulder.

Natsu then charged at Bobby as his hands were incased in fire. At the same time, Terra activated his Fatal Mode Keyblade Style and both he and Gajeel charged at each other as Gajeel transformed his left arm again to the Iron Dragon's Sword and Erza, in her Black Wing Armor, began to channel magical energy into her sword while Aqua channeled her energy into her Keyblade and a large white orb began to appear at the tip of the blade. Just as Natsu was ready to strike at Bobby, Terra and Gajeel clashed, and Aqua fired her magic orb at Erza, a large explosion rang out far into the distance catching everyone by surprise.

"What the hell?" Dante exclaimed.

"Magnolia!" Stephen shouted. "We have to do something!"

"Stephen's right! We shall postpone this until we find out what's happening!" Makarov said as he the gang towards the town.

"Let's move guys!" Bobby said as he, Terra, and Aqua grabbed Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza and flew after the others.

Once everyone arrived in town, they were horrified to see the town a blaze as buildings were on fire and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild worked their hardest to put the fire out.

"Who could do such a thing." Gohan said in disbelief.

"Master Makarov!" called out a long white haired woman in a long, sleevless maroon dress.

"Mirajane." Makarov replied as she came up to the party. "What happened?"

"We were finishing up in town when suddenly a black-coated man appeared and started attacking everything in sight!" She told him.

"An Overtaker? Here?" Maka exclaimed.

"Did you see his face?" Stephen asked.

"The only thing I saw was his white hair sticking out from under his hood.

"Drake!" Stephen and Genesis exclaimed.

"Who's Drake?" Bobby asked.

"He's Yvaine sidekick and a tough fighter to boot." Genesis replied. "He has the ability to absorb the attacks of his enemy and use it to strengthen his body and can even use the person's own technique against them."

"So he's a copycat?" Axel asked.

"In a way yes. We first met him the day Yvaine destroyed our world. He also used the Darkness to take control of Laxus and his team and had them fight the guild during the last fesitival" Stephen told him. "Mirajane, was anyone else with him?"

"I think there was a boy in a dark suit that looks like him." She said as she pointed at Sora.

"Vanitas is here too..." Ven sternly said as he tightened his fists. "He's gonna pay for this!"

"Right behind ya Ven!" Tidus said as he drew his Eternal Dream.

"Which way did they go?" David then asked.

Mirajane then realized something and gasped.

"They were headed towards the guild! You have to hurry and stop them! We'll work hard and put out the fire then come and help." She said.

"Those bastards! Let's go guys!" Natsu told the gang as he rushed back to the guild.

"Natsu wait!" Lucy called out as she and the others followed him.

They arrived back at the guild and were relieved it was still in one piece.

"Good. The guild's still standing." Goku said.

"But why wouldn't they attack the guild?" Terra pondered.

"Because Terra," said Vanitas as he and a black-coated man appeared before the gang from the Corridor of Darkness.

"We'd rather have fun making you suffer." Drake added as he pulled down his hood, revealing his face.

"Oh look, if it isn't Yvaine's lap dog." Genesis insulted Drake.

"Hmph. You won't be talking tough once I gut you like a fish!" Drake darkly laughed as he summoned his sword.

"Let's find out who'll gut who!" Genesis smirked as he drew his Enteka sword and both he and Drake charged at each other in the air.

"Guess that leaves just us." Vanitas darkly grinned.

"Guess so." Alucard devilishly grinned as he pulled out his pistols.

Everyone readied their weapons as they prepared themselves.

"I'll only say this once: Surrender Heartfilia and you'll live to fight another day." Vanitas told them.

"What do you mean surrender Lucy? What're you playing at?" Natsu demanded.

"What I am is that girl there is one of the Princesses of Heart needed to open the way to Kingdom Hearts. Let me have her and you can all go along your merry little way." Vanitas said as everyone gasped.

"Lucy's a Princess?" Riku said.

"She is." Stephen spoke. "I knew this when Laxus caused trouble last Harvest Fesitival. He had the Fairy Tail girls turn to stone but Lucy was unaffected by it and that's when I knew. I should have said something before. I'm sorry."

"You had your reasons Stephen. You wanted to keep Lucy safe, but remember we can all keep her safe as long as we fight together!" Makarov told him as he removed his hat and shirt, and then changed his size to about Goku's height.

"Whoa! You can change your size?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"It's one of my many magical powers. But right now let's concern ourselves with this creeton!"

"It'd be wise to not get involved in this old man, otherwise you'll end up just like another Master who got in the way of our plans." Vanitas told him as Bobby's eyes went wide by what he ment.

"How dare you talk about my father like that!" Bobby yelled as he transformed back into a Super Saiyan and charged at Vanitas with his Keyblade but was blocked by Vanitas's.

"Good. Let your rage empower you, use it to strike me down!" Vanitas egged him on.

"Shut up!"

Bobby grabbed Vanitas by the arm and tossed him near the gang.

"Now guys!" He shouted.

Natsu was ready to punch Vanitas but he disappeared before he could do it.

"Where'd he go?" Gajeel said as everyone began to look around for him.

"Up here."

Vanitas was standing on top of the guild but he had Lucy restrained with him.

"Lucy! How'd he?" Erza said in surprise.

"Oh no you don't!" Sora exclaimed as he dashed up towards them.

Vanitas then tossed Lucy at him as Sora grabbed her but didn't see the Dark Firaga coming at him as he and Lucy were hit and fell to the ground as they were both unconscious.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Lucy!" Stephen shouted as he and Kairi rushed over to them but was stopped by Vanitas. "Move it!"

"Or what?" Vanitas smirked.

"Or this!"

Kairi and Stephen jumped out of the way as Goku and Vegeta dashed at Vanitas and knocked him into the sky. Goku flew up to him with Vegeta following behind.

"You ready Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Ready when you are Kakarot." He replied as the two powered up to Super Saiyan.

The two each threw a punch at Vanitas but he dodged them and kicked them away as the three of them began to fight.

"Heal!"

Riku used Cura on Sora and Lucy as the two opened their eyes and slowly got back up.

"You guys okay?" Seras asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Sora replied. "Now let's deal with Vanitas."

"Not so fast!" Drake said as he charged at the group and created a shockwave that knocked them down.

He walked up to Lucy and picked her up by her hair.

"Ow! Let go of me!" Lucy struggled to break free but was punched in the stomach by Drake and became unconscious.

He held her over his shoulder and summoned a dark portal.

"You're not going anywhere!" Bobby exclaimed as he dashed towards Drake but was kicked in the face and slammed into the ground by his foot.

"If you think you can beat me you're wasting your breath Murasama. I don't know what Lord Xehanort sees in you but you're useless." Drake coldy told him.

"Say that again!" Bobby said as he quickly got back on his feet.

Drake closed the portal and tossed Lucy aside.

"You're weak. You say you're strong but you're not. All you've ever done is drag everyone into your own mess. In fact, if it wasn't for you letting your rage get the better of you when you and your precious Aqua fought Xehanort a decade ago, the worlds wouldn't be in the state they're in. Everything that's happened, is because of you."

"SHUT UP!" Bobby roared as he transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and rushed at Drake with his Keyblade, but with every swung was blocked by Drake's sword.

"Bobby hang on!" Gohan called out as he and the other hurried to help him.

Drake then snapped his fingers as Heartless and Nobodies blocked their path.

"Damn it! Looks like we've got our hands full guys." William said as he tightly gripped his sword.

"But it's nothing we can't handle." Aladdin pointed out as they attacked the Heartless and Nobodies.

Their battle took to the air as Bobby and Drake made one strike after another. Bobby fired ki blasts from his hand while Drake sliced them. The two then floated back to the ground.

"I need some help Vanitas!" Drake called out as Vanitas appeared next to him.

"Where are Goku and Vegeta?" Bobby exclaimed.

Goku and Vegeta then appeared next to Bobby on opposite sides.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah. But Vanitas has gotten stronger since the last time." Goku said.

"Which means we have to finish this now!" Vegeta shouted as he fired his Maximum Flasher at Drake and Vanitas which hit them.

The smoke cleared and Drake and Vanitas weren't phased by it.

"What the?" Bobby exclaimed.

"My turn." Drake grinned as he held out his hand.

He then gathered energy into his hand and Bobby knew what was happening. Drake fired his Dark Flasher at the Saiyans but Bobby was able to guard it using his arms to act like a shield.

"So it is true." Bobby said.

"So Stephen told you about my powers huh? Well you won't live to see it again." Drake evilly grinned as he charged at the three but was stopped by Genesis as he stood before him.

"Forget about me already?" He chuckled. "You guys ready to fight these losers?"

"Ready when you are!" Masane replied as she and the others stood by Goku, Vegeta, and Bobby and were ready to fight.

"Is Lucy okay?" Bobby asked Makarov.

"I'm fine." Lucy said as Bobby turned to see her smiling at him holding her whip.

The heroes stood ready to fight against Drake and Vanitas but for some reason Vanitas's Keyblade left his hand as the Corridor of Darkness appeared behind them.

"We're done here." Vanitas said as he started to walk through the portal.

"What are you doing? The Princesses are right THERE! Let's kill them and take-"

"I said we're done here."

Vanitas walked through the portal.

"Well kiddies, looks like you get to fight another day. Adios!" Drake said as he followed Vanitas and the portal closed behind him.

"Well that was anti-climatic." Steve said as the gang put their weapons away.

"Weird, why would they just leave?" Yumi said.

"I don't know either Yumi but for now let's be glad that Lucy's safe." Natsu told her as he gave Lucy a noogie.

And so, everyone headed back to town and saw that everything was okay.

"Looks like everything's all right now." Sora said.

"Yeah but it looks like we have to cancel the Harvest Fesitival." Mirajane sadly told the gang.

"No worries! We kept Lucy from being taken and that's all that matters!" Ven told her.

"Ven's right. But it looks like we have to go now." Zack said.

"And you have to take Lucy with you right?" Makarov asked.

"Well, yeah but we don't want to force her." Bobby replied.

"If she goes, then the rest of Team Natsu goes too!" Natsu announced as he, Gray and Erza stood next to Lucy.

"Sounds like a plan. You guys are welcome to ride in my ship." Galen said to them.

"Wait! What about the test?" Snow realized.

"About that, there never really was a test to enter the guild." Makarov said as he coughed.

"Then why did you make them fight with Natsu, Erza, and Gajeel?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to see how well Eraqus taught them and I could see they had what it took. Mirajane if you please."

Mirajane then pulled out a stamp from her pocket.

"Show me where you want your stamp to be." She asked.

Terra's was on the left side of his back, Aqua's was on lower part of her left arm, and Bobby had his the same place Natsu has his.

"Ventus, where would you like yours?" Mirajane asked.

Ven was surprised as he turned to Makarov.

"But I said I would join after I became a Keyblade Master."

"I know but I can tell just by looking at your eyes, you too have what it takes to join Fairy Tail just like them." Makarov said as he smiled.

"Thank you so much! Um just a little below my left shoulder please."

Mirajane nodded and stamped below Ven's shoulder. He also noticed it was green.

"Hey it's the same color as my Wayfinder!" He said.

"Same for us Ven." Terra told him as he, Aqua, and Bobby showed him theirs and Ven saw they were were blue, orange, and dark blue.

"Looks like our marks are as special as our Wayfinders. It shows how strong a bond we share." Aqua said.

"You got that right. So then guys, shall we head out?" Bobby said to the gang.

"You know it!" Ichigo replied.

Just then Natsu's scarf began to glow as it unwrapped itself and floated to the sky.

"Hey I need that!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's just showing us the Keyhole." Jim told him as the Keybearers locked the Keyhole as Natsu's scarf returned to him.

"Take care Master Makarov!" Stephen said as they were about to leave when...

"Natsu!"

A small flying blue cat came flying at the gang as he began to pant from exhastion.

"Hey Happy, I was wondering where you were." Natsu said as Happy landed on his right shoulder.

"I was helping the others put out the fires. Did you find out who did it?"

"We did but they're gone and we'll see them again soon." Bobby told Happy as they were beamed up into their ships as Makarov, Mirajane, and Gajeel watched as their friends left Earth Land and continued on with their journey.

At the Castle that Never Was, Drake and Vanitas were standing at Naught's Skyway as they talked.

"I still don't understand why we had to leave!" Drake complained.

"Because moron, it's the leader's orders." Vanitas told him.

"What orders?"

"One way or another we'll use the thing Bobby cares about the most against him."

"Tch, yeah right. Rhapadoes tried that and look where that got him."

"Don't worry about that. The important thing is we stick to the plan and get Murasama into the Darkness so that Xehanort can take his body and I take Ventus and Masane's."

"Hey why not let our silent friend deal with them next? We can see just how powerful he really is." Drake mentioned.

"Hmm you're right, perhaps he could do some damage to Murasama's group. And to Stephen as well."

We are then cut to the hooded Overtaker standing on top of Memory's Skyscraper.

"After all," Vantias says as the Overtaker pulls down his hood, showing his face. "He is Stephen's Darkness." 


End file.
